Amber Potter and the Traitor Within
by Moonprincess92
Summary: It's Amber Potter and Rosemary Weasley's first year at Hogwarts. Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak, two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic. :SU NextGen written preDH COMPLETE:
1. Here today, gone tomorrow

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their years at out what happens when you mix an evil plot, a kitchen full of food, a map, a certain invisibility cloak and two girls who want to be exactly like their parents. :SU Written _before_ DH came out OC-NextGen:

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: Here Today, Gone Tomorrow.

"MUM! Rose is trying to put make-up on me!"

"Shut up! You asked me to!"

"I asked you to make me look pretty - not to put make-up junk on me!"

"If it helps, I think you look pretty Amber-"

"Shut up Daphne! This is none of your business!"

"I was just trying to help!"

"Well don't!"

"Oh shut up."

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"How about you all shut up over there?"

"How would you like me to put this make-up on _your_ face Andy-Pandy?"

"I told you to never call me that!"

"Andy-Pandy! Andy-Pandy! Andy-P-"

"All of you shut up right now! Do you hear me? I know you're excited about you're father coming home, but that's no reason to annoy each other! Now be quiet!"

"But-"

"I SAID BE QUIET!"

Mrs Ginny Potter sighed, and listened to her four children start up again in the lounge. Why did she decide to have four children? Two would have been enough. At least when Harry got back, he would be able to help out again. The kids loved their father and lets face it - Harry wasn't you're normal dad.

Well, neither was Ginny's entire family. All of them were witches and wizards, right down to her Granddad and back. Except for someone who was apparently her mother's second cousin, who was an accountant, but she had never seen, nor heard of him before, so he didn't count.

Ginny's husband of 16 years had gone away with his best friend, and also Ginny's brother, Ron Weasley, to Romania for some work thing. They were both Auror's at the ministry and even though he had gotten rid of Voldemort 18 year's ago - there were still Death-Eaters that needed to be captured. They had been there for 3 months now and were finally coming back home.

However, if Ginny was excited to see Harry again, it was nothing compared to how the children were.

Her eldest two, 14-year-old twins, Rose and Daphne, were fluttering around, their long red hair waving behind them as they tried to find lip gloss or hair clips or something. Well at least Rose was. She was a typical girl, while Daphne played Quidditch day in day out.

The next oldest was 13-year-old Andy who wasn't bothered at all, and was currently polishing his broom on the couch.

The youngest, 11-year-old Amber-Leigh (Amber for short) was franticly trying to make herself look pretty for her dad, trying to pin back her long black hair so it wouldn't fall into her brown eyes. Only now she was apparently complaining about the make-up Rose was trying to put on her. Amber may be girly, but when it comes to make-up … well, she's like Daphne - a complete tomboy.

Suddenly, the front door opened and the outline of Harry Potter stood in the doorframe.

"So?" He yelled "You going to say hi to your dad, or are you going to just stand there and look at me? Even though I am pretty good looking … "

"DAD!" Amber screamed and hurtled herself at Harry, who swooped her around and commented on how he liked her new bracelets.

"Thanks, mum got them for me!"

"Hi, dad!" Rose said and hugged her father.

"Hey! Have fun in Romania?" Daphne asked, also hugging him.

"Yes I did, thank you very much! How's my Andy, eh?" Harry said, laughing as he hugged his only son.

"Fine dad. Hey, can I have a friend over?" Andy asked.

"What kind of greeting is that?" Harry said, though he was still smiling. "You'll have to ask your mother - where is she?"

"In the kitchen I think."

Harry walked into the kitchen, to see his wife standing there, smiling and her arms wide open, as if to hug something invisible.

"Well? Are you going to come here, or do I have to come to you?" She asked, laughing.

Harry laughed with her and ran to his wife, picking her up and whirling her around, kissing her.

"So how was life here without me? I bet it was boring wasn't it?" Harry asked.

Ginny laughed again and poured them both a cup of tea.

"Oh, no, it was really quiet," Ginny said sarcastically. "All the children were well behaved and didn't fight at all. In fact, they were little angels!"

"Sure they were, Ginny. So is the whole lot coming to dinner tonight?" Harry asked. By the whole lot, he meant the Weasley's and other various relatives.

"I think so. Charlie's coming via the fireplace and Bill and Fleur are coming with their daughter and son. Fred and Angelina are coming with little Jamie, but George said he couldn't make it - his wife is in the hospital having her second baby." Ginny said.

"Really? Things _have_ changed around here! So hows Amber and Rosie? Still excited about finally getting to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Amber and her cousin Rosemary Weasley had both turned 11 in April and were literary bouncing off the walls. When they got to Diagon Alley, they squealed with delight and wanted to go everywhere. What they were going to be like at Hogwarts, was anyone's guess.

"Excited? Talk about the under-statement of the year! They're possessed! Anything not to do with Hogwarts is out of their radar! They keep saying that they want to be like you and their uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione when you were at Hogwarts." Ginny said.

"Do they now?" Harry said, interested. "Well who wouldn't want to be like the Amazing Harry Potter?

"They only ever called you have in _Witch Weekly_, Harry. Honestly, sometimes, you act as if you're still at school."

"Well, you know Hogwarts was the best 7 years of my life. Even though it might have included some things I would had rather have left out." Harry said, thoughtfully.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, Merlin - Ron and Hermione must already be here!" Ginny jumped up from her seat as though electrocuted and ran off to answer the door.

_This is going to be one heck of a dinner, _Harry thought at the screams and shouts of the now 7 children, coming from the lounge.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed when she saw him and hugged him tightly. "How was Romania?" she asked.

"Riveting." Harry said. And indeed it was - Harry and Ron somehow managed to capture six Death-Eaters while Ron had had a concussion, and Harry was under a spell, so he was singing all the incantations.

"Oh Merlin, Amber! I tried on my Hogwarts robes today! I look so grown-up in them! Oh, it's going to be so cool at Hogwarts!" Rosemary screamed the moment she saw Amber.

"Neat Rosie! I got a new kitten to take with me! I named her Elli! Can you believe that we're going tomorrow?" Amber shouted. "Do you wana go see her?"

"Of corse!" Rosemary yelled and the two dashed up the stairs.

"Nice to see everyone getting settled in." Hermione laughed as Ginny hugged her brother. Indeed, Andy and his best friend, his cousin Joshua, were going outside to play a game of Quidditch and Ron and Hermione's oldest, 15-year-old boy Zachary and Hogwarts' newest prefect, went with Rose and Daphne to watch the Andy and Joshua play.

The foursome sat down on the couch as Ron conjured up some tea and biscuits. Hermione poured everyone a drink and grabbed a biscuit.

"So. Off to Hogwarts tomorrow. I can't believe my last baby is going to Hogwarts." Hermione said, getting slightly teary-eyed.

"Don't worry Hermione, they'll be back for Christmas." Ron told his wife.

"I can't believe how much Rosie and Amber want to be like _us_ though! Just last night, Rosie was saying how she needed to take a crash helmet with her. I asked why and she said it was for when they were going to take on the whomping willow! You shouldn't have told them that story, Harry." Hermione said.

"Geez, at this rate, they'll be expelled before Hallowe'en!" Ron said. "Only joking." He added hastily at Hermione's look.

"Yeah, pretty soon, they will be battling trolls, getting petrified, let loose in the Forbidden Forest and raging a war against the teachers!" Harry laughed.

"Merlin, let's hope not." Ginny said, grabbing a second biscuit.

"Can you believe it? It's been 25 years since we meet." Hermione said

"You've been keeping count?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"Of course." Was Hermione's reply.

"With the amount of trouble they get into, Filch will skin them alive - if he gets the chance! Not that he will, he's got to be, what? 50? 60?" Ron said and they all laughed.

"Don't worry. No matter how many detentions they get themselves into, no matter how many time's they end up in the Hospital Wing, they'll love every minute there - no matter what happens." Harry said, pulling out a photo, a photo of himself, Ron and Hermione during their 6th year. They were laughing with their arms around each other and looked as if they were normal 16-year-old teenagers without a care in the world.

"It'll be the time of their lives." Harry muttered, looking at the photograph, smiling.

* * *

"Oh Rosie! This is going to be the greatest thing ever to happen to me!" Amber said gleefully, jumping up and down on her bed while Rosemary patted Elli on the floor.

"Oh I know!" she said, leaping up from the ground. "It's going to be the best!"

"We have to do everything! Go to the Chamber of Secrets, visit Hagrid, take on a basilisk _and_ an arocomontula! We need to go to Hogsmede, sneak into the kitchens, rage war against the teachers - EVERYTHING!" Amber yelled, her voice steadily getting faster and faster and eventually screaming the last word.

"Calm down! We can't do _everything_, you're dad killed the basilisk remember? And the arocomontula died. And you need to be a parslemouth to get inside the Chamber of Secrets." Rosemary reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Amber said, thinking. "But we can do everything else!"

"Yeah! Everything!" Rosemary yelled

"Everything!" Amber yelled, then slipped on her bed and fell on top of Rosemary. Laughing, Amber pulled herself up from the floor

_This is going to be brilliant! No longer do I have to live though other people's memories, I get to make my own! _She thought. _I can't wait until tomorrow! _

Little did Amber and Rosemary know that this was just the beginning of a very big adventure. An adventure at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

A/N: **Update: 13/07/11:** Ahem. So. Yes, i am aware that this story is complete and utter crap. There's no getting around it, this story is simply shocking. I could put it down to a silly 15-year-old who was still learning, but the truth is that i simply sucked at writing back then.

If i'm being truely honest with myself, however, i simply don't have the heart to delete this story. There was a point roughly four years ago when i thought this story was the beez kneez. So i'm keeping it to remind myself how far i've come in writing.

I do not expect anyone to suffer through this. I'm serious, you will actually lose half your brain cells.

Thank you for reading.

Until next time-

-Moon. : D


	2. A strange message

**DISCLAIMER: **JKRowling owns HP, as she wrote the story. I don't own anything (But i will someday) Cackles evily, and steals Neville and hides him under bed

**

* * *

**

**Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.**

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and I world full of magic.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: A strange message. 

"Come on! If you don't hurry up, you're going to miss the train!

The 1st of September came and at half past 10, Harry, Ginny and the children still weren't ready to leave.

Rose was just sitting on the couch, applying make-up; Daphne was running around the house, trying to find her wand. Andy was half dressed, and trying to eat a piece of toast and polish his broom at the same time, and Amber was screaming that she couldn't find her diary.

Ginny didn't really approve of diaries, ever since the "Tom Riddle Incident". Not fair you may say, but being possessed by a memory preserved in a diary to kill off muggle born's can do things to a person.

"Come on now! I've got work soon and if you guys aren't here in 5 minutes, I can't see you off the train!" Harry yelled and finally 10 minutes later, the six people, four trunks, and a mewing Elli the kitten in her wicker-work basket, were finally ready to pile into the muggle taxi.

The taxi ride was a bumpy journey. Amber wouldn't shut up and it was extremely stuffy with six people and a driver along with all there luggage. The taxi driver was a little apprehensive.

15 minutes later, Harry and Ginny caught up with Ron and Hermione, who were also running late. They got to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 with 5 minutes to spare.

"Ok everyone! Two at a time! We only have 5 minutes!" Ron yelled over the heads of the 11 people surrounding him and sent off Andy and Joshua first, and then Rose and Daphne, Ginny and Harry, Amber and Rosemary and finally himself with Hermione and Zachary last.

"Well, I've got to go-there's James-JAMES!" Zachary yelled at a tall boy, who turned at the yell of his name and the two jumped onto the train.

"Now you two have a great Year, are you coming for Christmas?" Ginny asked her twins

"Sure mum, seeya!" Rose said and went off with her best friend Anna Longbottom-Neville and Luna's daughter. Daphne closely following, in search of her friends, and they both disappeared on to the train after Zachary.

The four adults turned to their two youngest daughters.

"Now have a wonderful first year Amber!" Ginny told her and hugged Amber tightly.

"Let her go Ginny, she can't breathe!" Harry said laughing and took his turn to hug his daughter as Ron and Hermione said goodbye to Rosemary.

"Bye Amber!" Harry whispered into her ear. Amber tried hard not to cry. She really couldn't wait until she was in the great hall at Hogwarts, eating dinner, but she loved her dad more than anything and wish that he were coming with her on the Hogwarts express.

"It's behind the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor corridor. You'll know what to do!" Harry suddenly whispered, as a whistling could be heard as the train started to rumble into motion.

"What? What's behind there? What statue" Amber asked

"No time! You'll know what to do! Bye Amber!" Harry called as Amber ran to the train and jumped on onto the steps. Harry dumped the trunk on after her and handed Amber the basket containing Elli, just as the train started to pick up speed and waved at her rapidly disappearing parents around the corner.

"What was that all about?" asked rosemary as the platform was whipped out of sight and they headed off to find a spare compartment, dragging their trunks and Elli. "Uncle Harry almost made you late!"

"He had to tell me something." Amber told her as they hurried into an empty compartment before anyone else could take it, dumped their luggage and sat down.

"What was so important?" Rosemary asked.

"I honestly have no idea." Amber said. "All he said was something like "It's behind the statue of the witch, you'll know what to do!"

"What on earth is that supposed to mean?"

"I haven't a clue."

Amber opened Elli's cadge and the grey kitten leapt from the basket and settled on Rosemary's lap. The morning past with the two talking and playing exploding snap. At around lunchtime, the compartment door slid open.

"Um, do you mind if I sit with you guys? I can't find an empty compartment anywhere!" A nervous looking, round-faced girl with long blond hair asked them.

Amber and Rosemary took one look at each other, and then turned to face the girl and they both said "Sure!"

The girl's nervousness disappeared and looked grateful, then sat down next to Amber. Elli got up and leapt lightly over the seats and settled on the girls lap instead.

"Thanks a lot. Well, I'm Alice Longbottom." Alice said.

"Longbottom? But that means …" Amber started

"Yeah, my dad is headmaster of Hogwarts! Neville Longbottom became headmaster after McGonagall retired." Alice told the two girls, trying not to look too pleased.

"Wow! Well, I'm Rosemary Weasley. But you can call me Rosie." Rosemary said

"And I'm Amber-Leigh Potter. But just Amber is fine." Amber told her.

"Weasley and Potter?!" Alice said excitedly. My parents knew you're parents! Neville and Luna?"

"Harry, Ron and Hermione? The fantastic trio? Thought you would have heard of them!" Rosemary said and the three girls laughed.

"So do you have any brothers and sisters already here? We're first years." Amber asked.

"Yeah, just my older sister Anna. She's in fourth year. And I'm a first year too! I hope I'm a Gryffindor!" Alice said.

"Cool! We're all in the same year! My Older cousin's and Amber's sister's are in fourth year as well. Actually, I think they're friends with someone called Anna." Rosemary said.

"Oh, so you're cousins? So you already know each other quite well?" Alice asked, looking suddenly nervous again.

"Yeah." Amber said and caught on to Alice's nervousness. "But let's not talk about us, let's talk about Hogwarts! Oh it's going to be so much fun, we can't wait to go!"

"Neither can I. I've wanted to go since Anna came, and now I can! I want to see a Qudditch game in action." Alice said, looking slightly more cheerful

"Yeah! I heard they're super competitive and that Gryffindor and Slytherin's all hate each other!" Rosemary said excitedly.

"Do you want to play on the house team?" Alice asked Amber.

"Nah, I'm not really a 'professional' kind of person. But my dad didn't even need to try out! He got in on his first flying lesson! I so want to see the Quidditch games here, the only Qudditch games I've seen was the Qudditch world cup two years ago, the one when Scotland won against Ireland?" Amber said, leaping up onto her seat "But if I _did _play Qudditch, I would be the best player! I'll fly-" she jumped onto the other side of the seat, Rosemary and Alice laughing, "-I'll swoop! I'll do whatever it takes to win-"

Amber went to leap to the other side of the seat again, when the compartment door slid open again and the door handle caught her jeans. Amber was thrown onto the floor with a thud and two boys were in the doorway.

Amber rolled over and looked up and saw one of them standing over her. Her first impression was a rat.

The boy was a scrawny, and looked about their age. He had shoulder length hair and was a shiny blond. He had bright blue eyes, and was wearing a sneer, which reminded her of Draco Malfoy- a man her dad had talked a lot about, he was a death-eater.

Elli looked up from Alice's lap and hissed at the two boys, as if she knew they were no good.

"Can we help you?" Alice asked, pulling Amber to her feet.

"Yes," Said the boy. "We were just walking down the corridor, when someone said that the daughters of the famous Harry Potter and his friends were in here." He sounded impressed.

"Yeah, that's us!" Rosemary said, trying to look important. "I'm Rosemary Weasley. And she's Amber-Leigh Potter!"

"Oh, so it's you, and who are you?" said the second boy, who had a face like he had run headlong into a wall, and turned to Alice.

"I'm Alice Longbottom. What's it to you?" Alice said, looking forceful.

"Nothing, nothing." Said the first boy with a sneer.

"So are you going to tell us who you are?" Rosemary said.

"Oh how rude of us. I'm Kyle Malfoy. I think your dad knew my father? Draco Malfoy? And this is my friend, Liam Goyle." He said.

Amber wasn't really keen on this boy. He was making himself less and less likeable by the minute.

"Yeah, our parents knew yours." Amber told him. "And to tell you the truth, they didn't like them very much."

"Oh yeah? But who said our parents had to like each other to be friends? I don't think you want to hang around with people like Longbottom over here-" Malfoy shot Alice a filthy glance "-they're a bad influence. You're much better than that. Now if you were to be friends with us-" Malfoy stuck out his hand for them to shake and Amber was strongly reminded of a story her dad had told her-her dad's first encounter with the Malfoy he knew.

"And who said we wanted to be friends with you?" Rosemary told him, ignoring his hand.

"Oh I think you're going to." Malfoy sad, pulling out his wand and advancing on Amber, who was cornered against the wall and had no where to run

"I think we said no!" Amber said loudly, hoping she would attract attention from outside the compartment.

"But who ever said _we _were going to say no?" Malfoy said with an evil grin. "Now come with us, and we'll make it less painful for you-"

"Didn't you hear them? They said NO!" Alice yelled, leaping up and Elli leaping lightly from her lap and onto the seat next to where Goyle was standing.

"And? You wana make a fuss?" Goyle yelled back, eyeing the kitten nervously.

"Only if you make me!" Alice yelled, fist raised

"Oh, so you're going to fight us now, are you?" Malfoy yelled at her and Amber was even more reminded of the story that her dad had told many times. Supposedly the Malfoy they knew said the exact same line.

"Only if you make me, you great git!" Alice yelled again, looking ready for anything. But she had gone too far.

"Right, you asked for it!" Malfoy yelled and he came at Alice, forgetting all about wands.

"Alice look out!" Rosemary had yelled, but the words were barely out of her mouth when Alice grabbed Malfoy's arm and whirled him off his feet and over her shoulder and he landed on the floor with a thud and completely winded. At the exact same time, Elli jumped at Goyle, latching onto his face and Goyle lumbered around, yelling.

"Let that be a lesson! If you come near me or my friends again, you'll be very sorry indeed!" Alice shouted at them both, Goyle managing to throw Elli off, who flew through the air and Rosemary caught her. Without a backwards glance, Malfoy and Goyle hurried out of the compartment, slamming the door behind them.

"Wow Alice! Where did you learn how to do that?" Rosemary asked, putting Elli down and helping shaken Amber to her feet and onto her seat.

"At a muggle karate class. My parents were afraid that I would get picked on here at Hogwarts, so they signed me up so I could defend myself, and let's just say it can come in handy! Are you ok Amber?" Alice said, sitting down next to her.

"I'm fine; it just gave me a fright, that's all." Amber said quietly, her hands shaking.

"Well, if you're sure. Hey, how about we forget all that and play exploding snap eh?" Rosemary asked, pulling out a pack and they all sat round for a game.

A couple of hours later, it grew dark and excitement flew through the air. _Any minute now, and we'll be pulling up at Hogsmede station_! Amber thought as they pulled on their robes. Rosemary tried to catch Elli and put her back in the wicker-wok basket, but Elli was leaping everywhere, evading capture.

"5 more minutes! We'll be there in 5 more minutes!" Amber sang as the train finally came to a halt, Alice snatched Elli out of the air in mid-jump and locked her safely into the basket and everyone pushed and shoved to get out onto the tiny platform, leaving their luggage to be brought up the school.

"FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE! ALL FIRS' YEARS TO ME!" A voice roared over the crowd and Amber recognised it as Hagrid-the Hogwarts gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Making sure she wouldn't lose Rosemary and Alice amongst the crowd, the three made their way to the giant, along with about another 40 students.

"Everyone 'ere? Right, follow me!" Hagrid yelled and they set off up a path and down to the lake. Amber knew what was coming next-first years got to Hogwarts by crossing the lake in boats.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid yelled and Amber, Rosemary and Alice climbed into one along with a boy with dark hair.

"Right then-Foreword!" Hagrid yelled and the boats glided silently foreword towards the most splendid castle Amber had ever seen. There were beautiful torrents and towers all lit with sparkling lights and perched on top of a hill, overlooking the lake. It truly was the most spectacular thing she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful!" Alice gasped

"Yeah I know." Rosemary agreed.

"Defiantly." Amber said.

_This is it! I'm about to go to Hogwarts! I'm going to go in there and have the time of my life! _Amber thought as they climbed up and out of the boats and Hagrid knocked three times on a huge oak door.

* * *

A/N: Hurrah! (Today's word and likely to be for the remander of the story). Back with the second chapter. Told you it'd get better, right? I tried not to make too much like PS, but sorry if it did. I tried, really i did! 

I quite like Alice, she's shy and sweet. I'm glad i used that name-it's one of my favourites! p


	3. The sorting

**DISCLAIMER: **My names JKRowling, and i own HP. In fact i'm going to kill him off and Hagrid and Ginny will get married and have 20 children, while Dumbledore ans Sirius come back to life and live happily ever after.

Just imgine if that were true, huh? (In other words-HP's not mine)

**

* * *

**

**Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.**

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: The sorting.

" … _So matter which house you may belong,_

_Whichever it may be,_

_We must be united from within, _

_Or freedom we'll never see_."

The entire hall clapped at the sorting hat, which had now finished his song and was again quiet. Amber, Rosemary and Alice, along with the other first years, waited in a long line between the house tables and waited for Professor Flitwick to start reading out the names.

"When I call your name, you will come forth, place the hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." Professor Flitwick squeaked and un-rolled a long piece of parchment.

Amber heard Alice give a little squeak. Amber looked behind her and saw her pale face looking frightened.

"What if I don't belong in any house?" She whispered.

"Don't worry-you will!" Rosemary whispered back. Alice just continued to look like she had seen the ghost of Christmas past.

"Benjamin, Max."

A freckled-faced boy stumbled out of the line and nervously placed the hat on his head, which fell all the way down to his shoulders.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the hat and Max ran off to sit with the rest of the Ravenclaw's, who were clapping loudly.

"Burns, Ashley." A blond girl walked out of the line, confidently and placed the hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted again to more applause from the Ravenclaw's and the girl ran off to sit with Max.

"Conner, Carley." A girl with long brown hair and freckles ran forward and jammed the hat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" Carley ran off to the table and looked relieved that she was finally at a table. Amber saw Rose, Daphne and Andy clapping.

And the list of names went on and on. Many Amber recognised, such as Finnegan, being the last name of a roommate her dad had mention.

"Longbottom, Alice." Alice was beyond nervousness now, and looked plain petrified. She almost ran to the stool out off nerve and forced the hat on so she couldn't see the crowd.

She sat on the stool for almost 3 minutes until the hat finally yelled "Gryffindor!" and a relieved looking Alice almost threw the hat off and ran to the table.

The names went on. "Patterson, Liam" … "Perkins, Daniel" … "Pewter, Geraldine."… Then at last "Potter, Amber-Leigh!"

Amber walked up to the hat and placed it on her head, just glancing at the crowd, all staring at her, whispering her name, before all she could see was the inside the hat and a little voice spoke in her ear.

"… _Ah, a Potter? I see, you're daring, brave, and can't wait for adventure. I definitely see your father in you. And you have a certain dis-regard for the rules! I think I know exactly where to put you …GRYFFINDOR_"

Completely satisfied, Amber pulled off the hat, a huge smile on her face and ran to sit next to Alice. She had done her dad proud-she got into Gryffindor!

"Yes! We both got into Gryffindor!" Alice whispered as Amber sat down next to her.

"See, you belong somewhere after all." Amber hissed back, not realising people were looking at her and asking Rose, Daphne and Andy whether she was related.

"Ok, I do. Now we have to hope Rosie gets in!" Alice whispered back "Cross your fingers."

Not many people were left now.

"Turner, Tomas." Was sorted into Slytherin. "Then "Vienna, Logan." Became a Gryffindor. Then it was Rosemary's turn.

"Weasley, Rosemary."

Rosemary walked up to the stool as if her legs had turned to jelly. Amber caught sight of her pale and nervous face, just before the hat completely covered her eyes and Amber and Alice waited, crossed fingers and waiting-

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat and everyone clapped and Amber and Alice welcomed her to the table.

"I knew you would be a Gryffindor-everyone in your family have been!" Amber said excitedly to her as they all quieted down as Professor Flitwick rolled up the parchment and carried the stool and the hat away while Professor Longbottom-Alice's dad and the headmaster of Hogwarts-stood up to address the school.

"Welcome everyone! Welcome to the new first years and welcome to all our older students. I'm sure that we will have another wild and interesting year at Hogwarts! I have a few start of term notices, but first-lets eat! Bonne Appetite!"

Everyone clapped and laughed at the first year's gasps of surprise as the supposedly empty plates filled with food before their eyes.

"Eat up!" Rosemary laughed and they tucked into the delicious feast.

"I so can't wait to learn magic!" A girl was saying to her friend-the girl with brown hair and freckles who was the first sorted into Gryffindor. "I'm muggle born and I was majorly surprised when I got my letter."

"I'm not looking forward to homework." A boy with Sandy hair told her "My dad said that homework is killer round exam time-especially fifth year."

"Who's your dad?" Amber asked, interested.

"Seamus Finnegan." The boy said. "I'm Toby. I've already got two brothers here-James and Thomas."

"Hi!" Several people coursed.

"I'm Amber." Amber said, "And this is Rosie and Alice."

"Geraldine Pewter." The girl who was muggleborn said, sticking out her hand for Rosemary to shake. "But please, please, please! Call me Deeny. I _hate_ my name."

"My name is Carley Conner." The girl who was sorted first into Gryffindor said. "I don't hate my name."

Everyone laughed and talked all through dinner. Then when the plates were sparkling clean and empty, puddings arrived, carrying all of Amber's favourites, including Treacle-tart.

Once everyone thought they would burst if they ate any more food, Professor Longbottom stood up again and everyone fell silent.

"I hope you enjoyed the excellent feast. Now some notices. First years please notice that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students-and some older students had best be reminded." Professor Longbottom said and everyone laughed at a girl in Hufflepuff who had turned beetroot red and shouted "But didn't know!"

"Anyway, I'd like to introduce you all to this years defence against the dark arts teacher-Professor Sara Lyra!"

Amber looked over to the staff table and looked up at a woman in her late twenties and with long brown hair, which stood up at the mention of her name and waved at the crowd. She was wearing pale blue robes with a worn sort of air about them, as if they had been worn many times. She looked very pretty, Andy said and Amber noticed several people, mostly boys, eyeing her with interest.

"Dad said there hasn't been a teacher yet who can teach defence against the dark arts for more than a year!" Amber called to Rosemary and Alice over the polite applause.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Don't know!"

"Wasn't it something to do with Voldemort?" Rosemary asked.

"Oh yeah …"

"Also, anyone wanting to play for their house teams please hand in your names to your head of house and they will pass them on to the Quidditch captain." Professor Longbottom said as the room fell silent again.

"Also, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you all that any joke items from _The Weasley's Wizard's Wheezey's_ are completely banned from this school. That is all, now off to bed!"

There was a scrape of chairs as people got up and began swarming towards the entrance hall.

"First years! Follow me please! I will take you to you're dormitories!" Rosemary's older brother, and newly elected prefect, Zachary yelled and the three followed him through the entrance hall and up a great marble staircase with all the other first years.

"This is so cool! Look, the pictures are moving!" The girl Carley Conner whispered behind them.

"This _is_ cool isn't it?" Amber said. "Look! There are so many passageways! How on earth are we going to find our classes tomorrow?"

"I have no idea, but that's the adventure of it, isn't it?" Rosemary asked as they finally stoped in front of a picture of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"Everyone, the password is 'Quidditch Dreams'." Zach called to everyone.

"I hope I will remember the passwords, my dad could never remember!" Alice joked as the portrait moved aside to reveille a hole in the wall and they all scrambled through it to the Gryffindor common room.

"This is the Gryffindor common room. This is where you'll spend most of your free time and sleep in your dormitories. Girls, you are up the stairs on your left, boys, up the stairs on the right. Your belongings have already been brought up, so I hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts!" Zack said and finished talking as all the other students came in, talking loudly and enjoying a night of no homework.

"Hey Amber, Rosie! So how do you like Hogwarts eh?" Rose asked as she and Daphne and Alice's older sister Anna came and sat down with them by the window overlooking the grounds.

"It's wonderful!" Amber said, looking around the warm and welcoming common room. "I can't believe we're here!"

"Yeah, we've been dreaming about coming ever since Zack came." Rosemary said, looking out at the grounds in awe.

"It's totally beautiful." Alice agreed.

"It is isn't it? That's what I thought when I first came here. And who's this?" Daphne asked, noticing Alice as the one who spoke.

"I'm Alice." Alice mumbled.

"My little sister." Anna said "So you're friends with Potter? Just like me!" Anna said and all six of them laughed.

This was just how Amber imagined Hogwarts to be. Sitting here, with all her friends, laughing, with not a care in the world. While Elli the kitten pranced around their feet.

_This is going to be the best seven years of my life at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

* * *

A/N: Come on! They have to be Gryffindor's! It's natural ... and hurrah! Back again. Ok, after here is where the story kicks off (Well, sort of). By the way, the reason there's a new DADA teacher s because the way i see it, they won't be able to keep a DADA teacher longer than a year unless Voldemort gets to teach, and seeing as he's dead ... well, let's just say he won't be teaching for a while._

Lol. Reviews appriciated. p


	4. Escape from Filch

**DISCLAIMER: **I. Own. Nothing. Get it into your head-i own nothing!

**

* * *

**

**Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.**

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: Escape from Filch. 

"Look, are you sure that it's this way?"

"Yes! I'm sure that dad mentioned there being a picture of a monk somewhere around here …"

"That was by the charms corridor you idiot! We're looking for the transfiguration classroom!"

"Don't fight you two; I'm sure we can find our way…"

Amber, Rosemary and Alice found themselves on an abandoned corridor, hopelessly lost and the bell went 10 minutes ago.

"What in the name of Merlin are we meant to do?"

"Wait, wasn't there a picture of a princess next to the door?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then we made it!" Rosemary said cheerfully and pointed to a picture of a princess next to a door with a plaque on it saying _Transfiguration classroom, Professor Chang._

"Yes!" Amber cried and they ran inside.

"Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, you are 10 minutes late!" said Professor Cho Chang, the new transfiguration teacher after Professor MacGonagal retired.

"Sorry Professor, we got lost." Alice said.

"Well, seeing as you are new here and it's your first day, I'll let you off, but please try to be more punctual!" Professor Chang said and they sat down at a table at the back of the classroom.

"Now as I was saying, today, we will be turning matches into needles. Like so-_Dorytine_." And her match turned all shiny and pointy.

"Now it's your turn-" She waved her wand and matches appeared in front of everyone in the room.

Everyone waved their wand and said Dorytine, but nothing happened to anyone's matches except for Geraldine's Pewter's match, which turned into a needle.

"I did it!" she shouted and jumped up and down in her seat. Everyone laughed and she sat back down, her cheeks turning crimson.

"Yes, well done Miss Pewter. Now again please-" Professor Chang said

Half an hour later, no one's match had so much made a difference except for Geraldine's. Everyone thankfully filed out of the classroom when the bell rang and started towards their Charms class-or at least they tried.

"I thought that the charms corridor was 3 floors above here!" Longan Vienna, a boy with short blond hair and blue eyes, said as the class burst through a tapestry and ended up on yet another un-familiar corridor.

"Nah, it was 2 floors down wasn't it?" His friend, Toby Finnegan with the sandy hair said.

"I always thought it was down here somewhere!" Amber said who was leading the group.

"Maybe we should ask someone?"

"Who exactly should we ask Alice? In case you haven't noticed, no ones around-class started 15 minutes ago!"

"Look, you don't have to get all snippy at me, I was trying to help!"

"Well sometimes, people don't need help!"

"Somehow, I think we all need help here!"

"Shut up!" Amber hissed and everyone fell silent. "I thought I heard something."

And indeed, a faint scuffling noise could be heard, somewhere down the corridor. They all held their breath and a scruffy cat came into view.

"A cat?" Geraldine-the girl who got the match-needle spell in transfiguration class right asked.

"That's not just any cat-it's Filch's cat!" Amber said fearfully, many stories had been told to her about Filch and his stupid cat, Mrs Norris.

"What? Who's Filch?" Logan asked as Mrs Norris started to meow.

"The caretaker. She can call Filch in a heart beat and he hates students-if he catches us out of class, we're dead for sure!" Rosemary cried. The tapestry they had all come through started rustling and they all watched it in fear before-

"RUN!" Alice yelled and they all came to their senses and sprinted off in different directions.

Amber, Rosemary and Alice ran back down the corridor, through a door and came out back at their transfiguration classroom. Running full pelt, they scrambled up some stairs and burst through another tapestry and came out somewhere on the third floor.

"Ok, I-I th-think we're s-safe!" Amber choked through a painful stich.

"Gosh, I hope so!" Rosemary panted, red in the face.

Suddenly, the same scuffling noise they heard before happened again and to their horror, they could hear Filch's voice through the tapestry.

"Nasty kids, I'll get you … you can't hide forever!"

"What in Merlin's name do we do?!" Alice squeaked.

"Not stay here, that's for sure!" Amber whispered and they ran off, through a door to their right and sped off down the corridor. They could hear Filch's horribly scurrying feet following them and Amber spotted a statue of a one-eyed, hump-backed witch.

"Quick! Behind here!" She muttered franticly and they all squeezed behind the statue, just as Filch came round the corner.

Holding their breath, they listened to him walk slowly down the corridor; then must have thought they went another way, as he went through a door and out of sight.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Amber jumped out from behind the statue and said, "Oh my god, I thought we had it!"

"Me too!" Rosemary agreed, looking relieved.

"Me? Never again!" Alice said, pale, sweaty and looking as though she was glad it was over.

"Well guess what Rosie? That's one thing we can cross off our list of things we need to do in memory of our parents!" Amber said excitedly.

"Really? Why? What did we do?" Rosemary asked.

"When dad was here, him and his friends snuck out of bed at night and had to escape Filch in the dark-they almost got killed."

"Really?" Alice asked, interested.

"Yep, and your dad was with them!" Amber told her.

"Wow!"

"Yeah wow!" Amber cried, and Rosemary shushed her.

"Don't you suppose we had better get out of here?" She asked, looking around. "If we don't try to find our way back, we won't get there until the end of class!"

"Nah, if we try looking now, we won't know where we are until the end of class, _tomorrow_! I say we just stay here until classes end, then we can ask someone for help when they come out!" Amber said, sitting down.

"Makes sense to me." Rosemary said, "No point in getting ourselves lost again when we can just ask for directions!"

"But we can't skive off class! We'll get into trouble!" Alice said, biting her lip and looking worried.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the rest of the class won't find it, and if we all miss class … well Professor Flitwick can't give us all detention!"

"I-oh … well, I suppose you're right, I guess." Alice said, but not looking any less worried.

"Come on Alice, lighten up! Besides, skiving off class is something else we can cross off our list of things we need to do in memory-Ok, that's just too long, how about we just call it our L.O.T.W.N.T.D.I.M.O.O.P?" Rosemary asked and they all laughed. Alice went to sit down, but tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" She muttered

"Are you ok Alice?" Amber said, helping her into a sitting position.

"Yeah, I've just inherited my dad's clumsiness, that's all!"

"You're not clumsy!" Amber protested.

"I am so! I fall over and break things all the time!"

"You haven't done one clumsy thing since we met you except for just now!" Rosemary pointed out.

"You've only known me for one day!" Alice argued, "That's not really saying much, Rosie!"

"Ok, lets prove it, go down there and see if you trip over." Amber said, pointing down the hall.

"Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you!" Alice said and went to walk down the corridor, but she only walked about 5 paces when she tripped and fell.

"See, I told you!" She muttered.

"Ok, this calls for a nickname!" Rosemary said excitedly, while Amber groaned-she had had enough experience with Rosemary nicknames to be interested.

"Something along the lines of 'The descending Alice'!"

"No no! It has to sound cool, Descendiardreum! Or something like that?" Amber offered.

"Well, I was thinking more along the lines of "Descendium" or something. Simple, yet interesting. Plus I'm sure I've heard that word before." Rosemary said.

"Descendium? Sounds ok, but please-never call me that!" Alice said, laughing.

"Nah, I'll say it all the time now! Discendium! Sounds magical," Rosemary laughed, pulling out her wand and twirling around, now chanting "Discendium! Discendium!" as if pretending to charm something.

"Hey! What's that?" Amber suddenly pointed at the hump-backed statue of the witch, whose hump had suddenly opened to reveal a hole, big enough for a fairly thin person to slide down.

* * *

A/N: Hurrah! You know this is the chapter for my non-exsistant readers (Or at least the ones who arn't reviewing) so i'm very sad at the moment.

Sob.

You know, just saying, it took Rosemary a while to figure out that "L.O.T.W.N.T.D.I.M.O.O.P" stands for "List of things we need to do in memory of our parents". Not in the amount of time it suposedly took, like 5 seconds.

Also, For the record, Cho never married (Hence she still has the name "Chang") and she now lives a loney and pittiful life as a sigle woman with no one to depend on, and lives in a carboard box on the side of the road in london, begging for money-

Takes deep breath and cackles evily

Yeah, you could say i don't like Cho.

Another point, Dorytine i got from once some girl who goes to my mum's kindy said it insted of "Story time". I thought it was cute.

And you don't know how long it took me to get Rosemary to accidentally say "Discendium".

Reviews appriciated (I'm serious here. I'll personally thank anyone who reviews!)


	5. A Gift

**DISCLAMIER: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!

**

* * *

**

**Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.**

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic.

* * *

CAPTER FIVE: A Gift. 

Rosemary gasped.

"I know what this is! It leads to Honeydukes-the sweets shop in Hogsmede!"

"How on earth did you know that?" Amber asked in amazement. She racked her brains for a story about a secret passage leading to Honeydukes, but she couldn't remember one at all.

"Dad told it to me." Rosemary said "_You _were 'Too busy' to listen."

"What was I doing?"

"Stealing another biscuit off mum."

"All well, she does make excellent biscuits. But how did it open? Did we say the magic word? HA! Get it? The _magic_ word!" Amber laughed at her lame joke and stopped when Alice and Rosemary weren't laughing.

"Does it matter? Come on; let's see what's down there!" Rosemary said and started towards the statue.

"Wait! Let's be logical, it could be dangerous! Let me check first …" Alice pulled out he wand and said "Lumos.".

"I learnt it from my sister. It lights up your wand." she added at their faces and lowered her wand into the hole and peered inside.

"I can't see anything dangerous, it's just a slide. I suppose you could go down …" She said, muttering "Nox" and the light on the end of her wand went out.

"Yippee!" Amber and Rosemary cried and Amber climbed into the tube first and let go.

Shooting out of the slide, Rosemary and Alice behind her, Amber saw she was in a dimly lit tunnel with a hard earth floor that led off into darkness beyond.

"Wow!" Alice breathed, "This is supposed to lead to Honeydukes?"

"Yep!" Rosemary said happily. "I told you I was sure dad told us a story about this place."

"Well, doesn't hurt to look around." Said Amber, and they walked around the tunnel for anything interesting.

"Hey guys! Come look at this!" Alice called after a while and Amber saw her crouched by the slide opening, under it seemed to be something brown.

"What is it?" Rosemary called.

"A package." Alice said and Amber and Rosemary came over, Amber could see it was indeed a package, wrapped in brown paper.

"Who's it for, do you wonder?" Alice asked to no one in particular, more talking to herself, then anyone else.

"No idea, but if they were going to get it, it wouldn't be here, would it?" Amber said, clapping her hands together.

"What are you saying? That you want to open it?" Rosemary asked.

"Well, yeah, I mean, what are we going to do? Just carry on as if we never found it?" Amber replied.

"I don't know Amber, what if it was meant for someone else?" Alice said, reminding Amber of her aunt Hermione and how she always said that she had to be the responsible one when she was at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, Amber remembered something,

"_It's behind the statue of the one-eyed witch on the third floor corridor; you'll know what to do_!"

"It's for us!" Amber said, after all, it was behind the one-eyed witch and she knew what to do-open it!

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"My dad told me something before I got on the train, "it's behind the statue of the one-eyed witch, and you'll know what to do!" It's for us, I know it."

"We-ll, if you're sure …" Alice began, but was cut off by Amber saying "Excellent!" and began to rip off the paper.

Under the paper was a bundle of something silver and other random things. A note lay on top.

Amber picked up the note and read out loud:

"_To my hopefully future children,_

_If you're reading this, than you should be the child of me, Harry Potter. Unless something went horribly wrong and this letter is never read. But this is a package that I used during my years at Hogwarts, and I want you to have it._

_I put this collection of things together on my last day of school, the end of my seventh year. I had no use for them any more, so I put them here, so the next generation can use them for 'The good of the school' as your future uncles, Fred and George would say._

_Right now, I'm only 17, and sitting under a tree besides the lake, writing this. But I had better finish this letter, as Ron and Hermione are coming over-Shiver they're holding hands. I'll never get used to them going out._

_Anyway, put these to good use (and by 'Good use' I mean getting Filch fired!)_

_From your hopefully future dad,_

_Harry._"

"So it is for us! Well, for you, but …I-you, well you know what I mean!" Rosemary said, stoping herself, before she got confused.

"Come on; let's see what's in here!" Amber said, and reached into the collection of things.

Each thing had a note with it, explaining why Harry had put it there. They found the famous invisibility cloak, (_I used this many times for night-time wanderings, and can be very useful and I want you to use it wisely-but if you're going to use it to go to the astronomy tower at mid-night, with a illegal dragon, please remember to wear it on the way back!_), which Amber's dad had told many stories about. They also found a piece of worn parchment, which turned out to be the marauders map, the note explaining how to work it.

They found a copy of _Hogwarts: A History._ A note left by Aunt Hermione this time (_The countless times I pestered those two to read this! Anyway, please remember that it is very useful and interesting, so please don't consider it a joke, or I'll make you pay when you find this!_) And they also found a Gryffindor scarf, which belonged to Ron (Rosemary kept that one) and a box full of photos of the trio when they were at Hogwarts.

The last thing inside the bundle was all the essays that Hermione had ever written, with a note saying (_Ok, so Hermione doesn't know I put these in here, but let's just say O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S are killer! So this is to make it easer for you, but NO COPPYING! This is just to help you understand, but I doubt Hermione would approve, so Ron and me didn't tell her-uh-oh, she's coming! Got to go!_)

"This is so cool!" Alice said, looking through the old photos.

"Guys, I think our years here, just got a whole heap better!" Amber said, smiling. "Come on; let's get this stuff out of here.

Cramming the things into their bags, the three climbed out of the tube and collapsed onto the floor of the corridor.

"Glad we got out of there, it was getting stuffy!" Alice said, pulling herself up.

"Yeah, but hey! The bells about to go and we didn't even get detention!" Amber said, laughing. But-

"I wouldn't bet on it." An angry voice said and Amber's insides froze. Turning around, Amber saw to her horror that Filch had come back and was looking like Christmas had come early.

"I think we're about to get our first detention!" Rosemary whispered and the three girls giggled, which probably didn't improve the situation.

* * *

A/N: Oh dear. That stupid Filch. Oh well, i can always kill him off in the sequel. Tell me what you think of him begging for mercy at Ara's (Ara is my name for **A**mber, **R**osemary and **A**lice. I'll use it often) feet, while being set on fire and then being eaten alive by blast ended screwts (Or however you spell it). 

Hehehe ... my evil jucies are flowing ... reviews appriciated.

P.S. Hurrah!

P.P.S Thankyou a millon to so far, my only reviewer. Fizzing-Whizbee-nz-i love you! (Not really, but you know what i mean).


	6. A Nighttime Wandering

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own harry Potter-The wonderful JKRowling does (bless her).

**

* * *

**

**Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.**

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX: A Nighttime Wandering. 

By the end of the week, the threesome finally managed to find their self's around the castle without getting lost once. The classes were becoming more interesting as they mastered the basics, and Geraldine Pewter managed to turn Professor Flitwick's hair blue and had no idea how she did it. But either way, she earned 10 points for Gryffindor as they were learning the simple colour change spell.

Amber, Rosemary and Alice got themselves into trouble many, many times during the next month, including when Amber "Accidentally" called Professor Snape "An idiot who hasn't washed his hair since he was 12" and was given a detention and 10 points were taken from Gryffindor.

September changed to October, and the weather got colder and wetter. On Hallowe'en morning, Amber decided that she was feeing "Rebellious" and seeing as they hadn't used any of the things that they had received from their parents, she decided it was time to give that old invisibility cloak a go.

* * *

"Morning!" Alice said brightly, plopping down in a seat opposite Rosemary.

"Morning." The other two girls replied and all three of them ducked as a swarm of live bats came swooping down on the Gryffindor table.

They sat discussing revenge against Kyle Malfoy and his gang of Slytherin's (Who tortured the Gryffindor's every potions class with Snape. Apparently Amber's dad and his friends had a hard time too-must be a tradition or something) when the post owls swarmed in. The Potter's tawney owl, Leda, swooping amongst the brown, grey and occasional white and dropped a letter on Alice's head.

It was from Harry. They had sent a letter, thanking them for the parcel of stuff behind the one-eyed witch.

"It's from dad." Amber said and flattening it out, they read:

_Dear Amber_

_Ha ha. I knew you would find it-you're my daughter after all. You're very much welcome in receiving the package. You're Aunt Hermione however wasn't amused when she heard we put in all her essay's-we told her that we had burned them. Let's just say avoid your Aunt when she's in a temper!_

"I hear that!" Rosemary said, "About a week before we were going to leave for Hogwarts, she had a right go at Josh for not being packed yet! And we still had a week!"

_I hope you have a great year and we'll see you either at Christmas, or if you chose to stay, we'll see you next summer._

_All the best,_

_Dad._

"Cool." Amber said, putting the letter into her bag. "Oh yay-we have double potions first." She said sarcastically, fishing out her timetable and consulting it.

"Oh perfect. Another hour and a half where Malfoy and his friends get to tease us again." Alice said, sounding sad.

"Not to mention Snape." Rosemary said. "He's given us more detentions more than the others, put together!"

"Yeah, and I reckon after that last detention with Snape, we should get payback." Amber said, pouring marmalade on her pancakes and smiling.

"Yeah, he made us clean the floor in the great hall without magic _and_ with toothbrushes! I always heard that was a muggle detention or something?" Asked Alice.

"I say we get him, but how?" Rosemary asked, clearly thinking hard.

"I've already thought of that." Amber said, pulling out a piece of paper with diagrams on it and taped the paper with her wand to make them move.

"Now, with the aid from the invisibility cloak and the marauders map, we penetrate his office, find out where he sleeps and we draw a face on him while he's sleeping. We do all this at night of course." She explained, stuffing the paper into her bag as the bell for the start of classes rang.

"Are you sure we should? What if we're caught? We'll be in so much trouble, and think of the points we would loose!" Alice said, sounding worried.

"But we won't get caught, will we? We'll have the invisibility cloak and we'll know where Filch is at all times, the stupid git." Rosemary added, as they made their way down the stone steps to the right of the Great hall, leading down to the dungeons.

"We-ll, I suppose, but all the same, if we're caught-"

"And like I said, we won't be caught! Plus it's another thing we can cross off our L.O.T.W.N.T.D.I.M.O.O.P!" Amber laughed as they lined up with the rest of their class outside their potions classroom.

"I guess. But are you sure-"

"Yes Alice! _Stop_ being a drag, mum was like that you know, she was always against breaking the rules and always did her work-" Rosemary began, but was cut off by Alice pointing to the Slytherin's, led by Kyle Malfoy, Liam Goyle, the boy who had a face like a rat on the Hogwarts express and a couple of Slytherin Girls, including Mandy Baddock, and Cassandra Flint, two girls who loved shrieking insults to people in other houses, Gryffindor being their preferred victims.

"Oh look-it's the ones who think their special." Malfoy drawled to the Gryffindor's, including Carley Conner and Geraldine Pewter, who had just arrived. "Huh, you would think that now Muggle-loving Dumbledore's gone; we'd be able to keep out the riff-raft, but no. We _still_ get mudbloods. Professor Longbottom must be loosing his touch."

He stared pointedly at Geraldine, while Mandy and Cassandra laughed loudly. Geraldine turned red, but glared back. Malfoy was obviously indicating Geraldine being un-worthy to study as she was a muggleborn.

"Just because Deeny is a muggleborn, doesn't mean that she is 'Riff-raft'." Her friend, Carley said. "And just because you're a pureblood doesn't mean you're brilliant. I could name _someone _who falls into that category!"

She glared at Malfoy and Geraldine high-fived her. Mandy told them that it didn't matter; because they were bound to get thrown out anyway, due to the fact that monkey's couldn't write. Amber retaliated by hexing her with a spell that caused her fingernails to grown alarmingly fast, so she looked as if she were growing claws.

"I learnt that in defence against the dark arts." Amber said knowable to the others, while all the Gryffindor's laughed. Most unfortunately, Professor Snape walked in at the exact same moment Amber yelled "_Lateris!_"

"Potter! 10 points from Gryffindor! Don't ever let me catch you hexing anyone ever again!" he yelled. He pointed his wand at Mandy and her fingernails returned to normal size. He beckoned them inside, with Amber grumbling. They sat down at their usual table at the back of the class, as far away from Snape as possible.

"I can't believe him! Malfoy started it!" She hissed to Rosemary, who looked sympathetic, and while Alice listened to what Snape was saying about a potion that cured boils.

"I know-he's bang out or order!" Rosemary whispered back.

They spent the next five minutes insulting Snape, when suddenly everyone was getting out of their seats and heading for the student store cupboard, or began to chop up ingredients.

"Uh … Alice! What are we meant to be doing?" Amber asked her over top of the chopping and hissing of simmering potions.

"If you were listening, you would know!" Alice told them, throwing some green leaves into her cauldron, making it turn green.

"Oh come on Alice!" Rosemary protested.

"Ok, ok. Page 24 in your book. A potion to cure boils." Alice said, sniggering sightly.

Professor Snape stalked amongst the steam rising from various cauldrons and made snide remarks here and there. When he saw Logan Vienna's cauldron (Which was a florescent pink and giving off a nasty smell) he smirked and took away 5 points for getting it wrong.

Amber's potion wasn't exactly green, like the book said it should, but was a bluey-aqua colour.

"Well, it's a closer colour than mine!" Rosemary complained. True, her cauldron was now a bright orange. "I think I let it simmer too long."

Just then, there was a loud BANG and the whole class ducked as Logan's cauldron exploded, casting his pink potion everywhere. Amber ducked under the desk and felt the potion fly over her head and hit her legs underneath. She looked up and saw Alice had received a face full.

"Urgh!" she said, trying to pull it out of her blond hair, which was hard as the potion had gone very sticky.

"Mr Vienna!" Snape barked, looking immensely funny with his robes entirely pink. "You put the unicorn hair in before the snagwort! How foolish! 10 points from Gryffindor!"

He stormed back to his desk and tried to remove the pink potion, but any spell he was using was apparently not working. Nobody dared laugh, no matter how funny it was.

Just then, a horrible smell met their nostrils. It was a foul smell across between rotten eggs and a smelly shoe. Then they all looked round, pinching their noses, to see what remained of Logan's cauldron start shaking-

"RUN!" Carley yelled and everybody ran screaming for outside, all still pinching their noses. Snape trying to call order, they all ran out of the class, Toby Finnegan, Logan's friend, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Wait a moment!" He said, looking panic-stricken at the closed door. "Where's Logan-?"

BANG!

An ear-splitting bang, even louder than the first one echoed off the walls and the door was blasted clean off its hinges. Everyone yelled out in alarm and blocked their ears and everyone looked into the room, which now smelt so bad, that even pinching their noses didn't help. Through the pink glow of the potion splattered everywhere, they could see Logan, cowering under a desk. He stood up, covered head to foot in the potion and smelling like the room itself. He walked slowly out of the class, pulling each of his feet from the floor as he went as they kept sticking to the floor. Everybody backed away from him as he came out into the hall.

"Uh … yeah," He said.

"Mr Vienna, _another_ 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape said in a dangerous voice. He seemed beyond anger. Now he was furious. "Take your class mates and get washed up _now_. Then you can report back here to clean this place up at 8 0'Clock this evening. _No magic_. Go."

He turned and stalked off down the hall, to where his office was. The Slytherin's, all laughing at Logan and the others, turned after Snape and went down to where their common room obviously was.

The others headed back up the marble staircase, all pulling their feet up from the floor each time like Logan had due to the stickiness of the potion.

"Well, at least it was an interesting lesson." Rosemary said and everyone laughed.

* * *

Once they all cleaned up, it was time for double history of magic-the most boring subject Hogwarts offered. Besides the fact that Logan still smelt like the potion, they all had gotten clean again.

They all suffered an hour and a half in the stuffy classroom, and they couldn't even open a window as it had started to rain. Amber and Rosemary threw notes to people all around the classroom and played hangman on a piece of parchment. Alice, like Aunt Hermione, seemed to be the only one who could survive Professor Binns's droaning.

"At rate everone's going, I think I'm going to be the only one who's going to pass History of Magic this year! Did you two take _any_ notes?" Alice asked, when they left the class and heading to the Gryffindor tower for break.

"Maybe one or two. But hey, I can always just copy off you can't I?" Amber joked.

"Oh yeah, I'm so going to let you copy." Alice replied sarcastically.

"Either way, make sure you get the answers right! Veritaserum." Rosemary added as the password and they all trooped into the common room, to see the rest of their class and some other students, all looking exhausted, and the day had only begun.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a long day." Amber said, as they all dropped onto the ground, as there weren't any spare seats left.

"Just wait until tonight-Snape won't know what hit him! I can't wait to get him back, after potions!" Amber said, getting a mischievous look in her eye.

* * *

As the day wore on, Amber and Rosemary grew more excited about to prospect of embarrassing Snape silly, but Alice grew steadily more and more nervous. Every little thing made her jump, and when Amber grabbed her shoulder, she screamed out loud. 

Amber knew it was because she was scared about getting caught out of bed at night, but Amber knew if they had the invisibility cloak and the marauders map, and they didn't walk into anything, then they would be fine.

That night after dinner, the threesome waited until everyone left the common room, before they could leave.

They spent the night playing exploding snap with Rose and Anna, wishing they would give up and go to bed. But it was well past midnight by the time Rose and Anna left for their dormitories, yawning.

Amber looked round at the common room. There were spare bits of parchment everywhere, and sweet whrappers, and Elli was prancing around, chasing after a stray pygmy puff, but there didn't seem to be anyone around.

"Ok … all clear-cloak on!"

Amber beckoned Rosemary and Alice closer so she could drape the cloak around them. After checking that they were completely hidden, Amber pulled out the marauders map, whispered "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." And the three looked closely.

"Ok … Filch is in his office and Mrs Norris is on the fourth floor."

"And Snape?" Rosemary asked.

"His office." Amber replied. "Ok … let's go!"

They made their way slowly out of the portrait hole ("Who's there?" the fat lady squawked) and slowly made their way through the moonlit corridors.

Amber could feel Alice's nervous breath on her neck, walking as close to her as possible. But Amber wasn't nervous-she was excited.

"Where to from here?" Rosemary whispered.

They had reached a four way intersection on the fifth floor they had never seen before.

"Uh … this way I think." Amber whispered, pointing to the passage way on their right.

"Amber, you're holding the map up-side-down." Alice said patiently, turning it the right way up. "We actually want the left corridor … or the one straight on."

"What do you mean 'Or'?" Rosemary hissed. "Are we lost?"

"No! I just don't know if it's this way … or that way."

"That's it! We're lost!"

"No we're not! Just-"

"Shhh!"

Amber pointed to in front of them where two people were emerging from the darkness-Professor Snape and Professor Lyra, the defence against the dark arts teacher, and were having what sounded like a heated discussion.

"I thought he was in his office!" Amber whispered, consulting the map again. "And why's Professor Lyra with him?"

"Shhh!"

" … All I'm saying Sara, is that you're bound to get caught! I understand that Dumbledore not around anymore makes it easier, but you can't go round, killing-"

"Killing?!" Amber whispered in alarm. Rosemary clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Look Severus, I've got a plan, and it's going to work! Stop acting as if you want to help, you're just trying to find out what I'm doing so-"

"I want to help you Sara! Tell me your plan and I will help you."

"I know what you're like Severus, you may have found out what I'm planing to do, but you're _not _interfering!"

"Look, ever since the dark lord fell, your master has been a bit-"

"My master's plans are _nothing_ to do with the dark lord falling."

"Look, as much as I want to help, I can't help but express my concerns! If you don't let me help you, it's almost certain that if you _do _manage to kill Longbottom, fingers will be pointed at you-"

"Longbottom?!" Alice hissed, terrified.

"Look, I thought you said you knew Neville?"

"My dad! They're going to kill my dad-"

"Alice!"

Snape and Professor Lyra suddenly stopped talking and looked exactly at them standing there under the invisibility cloak. It was Amber's turn to place a hand over Alice's mouth and Rosemary started to back away slowly.

"What was that?"

"Probably just a breeze or something-"

"From _where_? No … it's something else …"

Snape started forwards, hands out-stretched. Amber, Rosemary and Alice hit the wall behind them and all three of them held their breath-Snape's hands inches from their faces-

"Would you stop it Severus? There's nothing there! Look, here's not a good place to talk-come, my office."

Professor Lyra grabbed Snape's upper arm and began to drag him away. Snape didn't refuse, but kept looking back to where Amber, Rosemary and Alice had sighed with relief.

"Oh my god, I thought we were done for!" Rosemary panted.

"My dad!" Alice chocked "My dad! They're going to kill my dad behind his back! Snape and Lyra!"

"Uncle Harry always said that Snape was a death eater." Rosemary said.

"He never trusted him …" Amber said darkly. "Somehow, I don't think we're going to be painting faces tonight."

"And what about Lyra? I thought she was on our side?" Rosemary asked, while Alice remained stunned with shock.

"I guess not, but if she's planning to over-throw the headmaster, then she's working for someone-Snape said something about 'Your master' …" Amber frowned, biting her lip, thinking.

"It's not safe here." Rosemary said, "We could get caught by Filch. Come on … let's get back to the common room. Alice, are you all right?"

Alice had turned pale-faced and clammy. Her breathing was shallow and un-even and she looked as though her legs wouldn't move.

"Fine." Alice whispered "But my dad! They're going to … my dad!"

"I know." Amber said "But come on-it's too risky in the hallway after hours. Come-"

And with that, the three hurried away into the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun! Hurrah! I needed something for the plot, didn't i? Ah well, i loved writng the exploding potion incident. Poor Logan. 

Also, i'm develpoing a grudge against Professor Lyra-and i'm the one writing about her! Lol. Reviews appriciated.

Also, about Snape's loyalty, here's the story: After he killed Dumbledore, he ran off with the death eaters, and everyone thought he had turned traitor and was now on Voldemort's side. but during the final battle, he fought on the OotP's side. He helped them win, and explained that he had to kill Dumbledore because of the un-breakable vow.

So he was on the good side all long. But Harry and co still don't trust him. I mean, who would? but after a while, he took up the potions post again. I was going to keep Slughorn, but i wanted Snape-i mean, who was a suposed to torture? Lol. So let's say Slughorn retired.

Also, a huge huge thankyou to my (lack there-of) reviewers, so far Fizzing-Whizbee-nz and Ginny278. I love you two to bits! (Ok, not really, but you get what i mean).

So yeah, thanks for anyone who read this far, and if you're reading, but not reviewing, i ask you to please please do so? You'll be thanked. A lot. Very very muchly!

Oh well, ciao!


	7. Quidditch

**DISCLAIMER: **All things HP belong to JKRowling. I didn't steal them, nor plan to.

**

* * *

**

**Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.**

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN: Quidditch. 

Over the next few days, all Amber, Rosemary and Alice could talk about was the conversation they had over heard. They considered going to Professor Longbottom, but Rosemary stamped out that plan, saying they didn't have enough proof. Alice agreed, but was still distraught at the idea of killing her dad.

The next day, Thursday, was when the first years were due to have flying lessons with Madam Hooch.

"Oh yay-more Slytherin's." Amber pointed out, pointing at the sign on the notice board in the common room the night before. "Won't _that _just make our day?"

"Oh totally." Rosemary sighed and flung herself back onto her stomach on the sofa dragged in front of the fire. She picked up her quill and stuck it in her mouth and began to suck on it-a habit she'd been doing lately.

"You're not going to get that homework done you know." Alice said, watching Rosemary think.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it was due a week ago." Amber finished.

"Oh well that's just great." Rosemary said sarcastically.

* * *

The next day after breakfast, the Gryffindor first years made their way down the oak front doors and down the sloping lawns to where Madam Hooch was waiting for them, with about 20 broomsticks surrounding her. The Slytherin's had already arrived. 

"Hey look! It's the girl who thinks she's so cool, just because her dad was famous!" Mandy Baddock sneered at Amber as she past and her gang of Slytherin girls all shrieked with laughter. Amber ignored them.

"Good Morning!" Madam Hooch barked and they fell silent. "Now-you are here today for your first flying lesson."

"No duh!" Logan Vienna whispered to his friend Toby and they both broke into silent laughter.

"Quiet you two!" Madam Hooch barked and they stoped laughing at once. "Now-everyone, stand up beside the left-hand side of a broomstick." She said and everyone looked around apprehensively.

"Come on! Hurry up-" Madam Hooch flapped her arms in attempt to chivvy them along and they all started and hurried forward to take a place next to a broom. Matthew Rhodes-a quiet boy in Amber's class whimpered a little-all morning at Breakfast, he had been asking students for advice on how to hold onto his broom, as he was afraid he would fall off.

"Now-stick your right over your broom and say _up_!"

"_Up_!"

Several voices coursed, including Amber and her broom jumped immediately from the ground to her hand.

"Cool!" Amber said, while Rosemary's broom shot up and whacked Malfoy on the back of the head, Rosemary gasping into a laugh and Alice's just rolled over on the ground.

"I thought it was supposed to jump into your hand?" she asked, looking annoyed that Amber's had done what it was meant to.

"Uh …"

Many people were chanting "Up! Up!" and eventually, Matthew's shot up into the air and came whizzing back down and (With everybody running and screaming out of the way) with a loud _thump_, it landed with half it's handle stuck in the ground, quivering slightly.

"Ok, ok." Madam Hooch said exasperatedly, as if she had expected nothing better. "Now I want you to mount your broom, while I come round and correct your grips."

Amber had played Quidditch a lot with Andy and Daphne at home, so Amber was used to flying. Same with Rosemary, but Alice wasn't so confident.

"Oh I'm so going to fall off!" she complained.

"No you're not!" Rosemary told her.

"Yeah, stop worrying, we'll be there to catch you if you do. Besides-you're sounding like Matthew-" Amber pointed over her shoulder to where Matthew was now trying to talk his way out of flying. "-It's getting rather annoying Alice."

After everyone's grips were corrected (Amber, Rosemary and Alice laughed at the fact that Malfoy had been doing it wrong for ages-he claimed that his dad had taught him right) Madam Hooch yelled.

"Ok! Now when I blow my whistle, you are to rise a few feet into the air, then lean forwards and come straight back down! We don't exactly want to have to send someone to the hospital wing. On three! One-two-THREE!"

By the end of the lesson, it transpired, 6 people were sent to the hospital wing, due to the fact that Matthew had lost control of his broom completely and crashed into Toby Finnegan, who both fell off, 10 feet in the air, falling on Geraldine. Once Madam Hooch had gotten to the ground, Kyle Malfoy had flown into them on purpose and made it look like Amber and Rosemary did it, so while Alice protested on their behalf, Matthew, Toby and Geraldine were accompanied by a disgusted Malfoy and Amber, Rosemary and Alice all received detention.

* * *

October moved into November, bringing icy winds that blasted through gaps in walls and the school often woke up to a glittering frost. But it was good that the first years had had flying lessons, because to the students, November meant only one thing-Quidditch.

The Gryffindor team was made up of Amber's brother, Andy Potter as a chaser along with the captain, Tania Jenson. She was Quidditch mad and her only goal in life was to win. Andy said that if a person ever got a broken wrist at the last minute and couldn't play, she'd probably just grab the nearest person to her and chuck them on in their place, just so they could play. The other chaser was Rosemary's brother, Joshua Weasley.

Also on the team, Chloe Jordan as a beater-daughter of the old Hogwarts commentator, Lee Jordan. She wasn't enthusiastic, according to Andy and was only on the team, because her dad was the all-famous commentator. She was joined by her sister, Zoë Jordan, who un-like her sister was in love with Quidditch and was a good beater.

Keeper was Cecilia Wood, daughter of old chaser, Katie Bell and old captain, Oliver Wood. She wasn't as good as old Wood, but was steadily improving and had a great sense of humour-according to Josh (Rosemary thought that Josh fancied her).

Last but not least was the seeker-Thomas Finnegan. The son of Seamus Finnegan and older brother of Toby Finnegan in Amber's class. He was a great seeker ("Though not as good as dad!" Amber always said).

Amber played Quidditch herself, but only ever with her brother and sisters at home-never on a team. She always played chaser and her sisters always thought she was good-but Amber didn't think so.

"Honestly Amber, you're really good." Alice said, the night before the first match-Gryffindor verses Slytherin. "You should try out next year."

"Nah, I'm not a 'Professional' kind of person." Amber replied, as they made their way up to the common room after dinner "I prefer to just play for fun."

"Let's hope they have fun tomorrow then." Rosemary said, glancing over to where the team was huddled in the corner of the common room, looking nervous and discussing tactics. "They'll need to at least have fun tomorrow, because I heard that Slytherin's put up a good, strong team this year."

"Nah, no one's a match for Gryffindor!" Amber said, remembering one of Harry's stories of when he caught the snitch in 5 minutes against Hufflepuff.

"Let's hope." Alice said, noticing how nervous the Gryffindor team were.

Amber glanced over and saw Andy looking as though he was about to throw up-he only joined last year, so he wasn't exactly used to the whole "Nerves-before-a-game" thing.

"Yeah." Said Amber, looking back at her two friends, "Let's hope."

* * *

Amber, Rosemary and Alice entered the great hall the next morning, wearing Gryffindor house colours and Rosemary was supporting a large flag with "Go Gryffindor!" on it, while Alice was wearing a large hat with a lion on top. 

"I got the idea off my mum." Alice told them at their strange looks. "Look what it does!"

She pulled out her wand, and jabbed the lion head in the side. It roared realistically and everyone around them jumped.

"Of course! I lion head that roars! Not strange at all!" Rosemary yelled over the laughing and clapping as the Gryffindor team entered.

They all sat down at the table and began to eat breakfast when Rose and Anna came over.

"Hows good old Andy-Pandy doing, eh?" Rose asked Amber. Amber sniggered to herself and took a bite of a pancake. Andy _hated _it when Rose called him "Andy-Pandy".

"No idea, but he doesn't look too good." Rosemary replied as Amber had her face full of pancakes.

"That's disgusting, you now that right?" Alice asked Amber, pulling a face at Amber's bulging cheeks.

"Yup." Amber managed to say.

"Well, see you at the match later, I've got to go and say good luck to Andy and Josh." Rose said, and she and Anna got up and walked off, joined by Rose's twin sister, Daphne. She was with her best friend, Jacob Martis, and was wishing the team good luck.

"My sister never notices me." Alice said, looking down at her food. "It's because I'm just a lonely first year with only two friends."

"Don't say that Alice, she notices you." Rosemary told her.

"Yeah! And what's wrong with only having two friends?" Amber said "You've got the most famous friends here at Hogwarts! Remember who all three of our parents were."

"Yeah … but it's just that she has all these cool friends and they're all really popular, then there's me. Little old Alice, tagging along after famous people."

"We're not that famous." Amber said "It's just our parents."

"Yeah." Rosemary added, "But who needs to be popular? Besides? Back in the day, it was Harry, Ron and Hermione-the golden trio. In other words, three. Like us."

"I guess." Alice said, but she continued to look glum.

"Hey look!" Amber said, hoping to distract Alice, "Everyone's going now-lets go, or we won't get good seats."

Alice's glum look suddenly vanished, and she now looked excited.

"Yay!" She yelled, "Let's go!"

The three joined the throng heading towards the front doors, and made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Everyone was talking in loud excited voices, and some people were singing.

"This is going to be great!" Rosemary said.

"Yep!" Alice agreed, "I can't wait to see Gryffindor play! We're going to win! I know it!"

"We will-" Amber began, but then, as they were walking past the entrance to the Gryffindor changing room, a hand swept out from no where, grabbed Amber's arm, and yanked on her hard, so she fell sideway's into the changing room.

Amber looked up after nearly falling over and saw it was Tania Jenson who had pulled her. She was looking desperate and was holding a bunch of Quidditch robes.

"You!" She said to Amber "Can you play Quidditch?"

"I-what?" Amber said, deeply confused and hoping that Rosemary and Alice would save her a seat.

"Quidditch! Can you play? Chaser?" Tania said impatiently.

"I-well, I guess … sure."

"Excellent! Here-" She threw the Quidditch robes at Amber and picked up a broomstick and handed it to her. "Put these on now! Hurry! We're on in five minutes!"

Amber was deeply confused at this point. "What? But-but I can't play! What happened? I thought you had a team-"

"We did!" Tania cried, "But we were about to walk outside when Andy tripped! He broke his wrist! He can't play with a broken wrist!"

"What is he ok?" Amber said distractedly, looking over to where Andy was surrounded by his team mates, cradling his wrist against him. "Wait, never mind! Can't he just go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"It's too late! There's no time!" Tania cried, and shoved Amber in the back towards the benches that ran along the walls of the changing room, "Hurry! Get changed now! You're playing today! You'll do fine!"

"But you don't understand! I can't play! I'm only a first year!"

"You're dad was a first year when he played on the Gryffindor team, right?" Tania asked Amber and Amber nodded. "Then what's the worry? You can do it, and hurry up! We're on in less than 5 minutes!"

Tania gave Amber another shove and Amber began to pull on the Quidditch robes with fumbling hands. She was compleatly in shock, and still didn't quite grasp the concept of what was happening, except for the fact that she was playing-how on earth was she meant to play chaser like she'd been practising all year?

She finally pulled the Quidditch robes over her head, and Tania thrust Andy's broom at her.

"Come on! It's time!"

Amber was trembling now-she had to admit, she was scared. Quidditch matches were brutal at Hogwarts. What if she got hurt?

Tania led the way out onto the pitch to a tide of cheering. Three-quarters of the crowd was a solid block of red and gold. But Slytherin had its supporters, all dressed in green down by the Slytherin end.

Up in the stands, Rosemary was looking around frantically for Amber.

"Where on earth is she?" She said, looking behind them, "If she doesn't hurry up, she's going to miss the game!"

"Hold on-isn't that her?" Alice suddenly said, looking through her binoculars, pointing down towards the Gryffindor players, and pointing at the smallest of them all.

"I don't believe it-it is!" Rosemary said in dis-belief.

"What the? Why on earth is she down there?" Alice asked.

"Heavens knows." Rosemary replied, picking up her own binoculars and watching the Gryfindor's march across the grass towards the Slytherin team.

"Captains, shake hands." Madam Hooch barked.

Back on the ground, Amber was now constantly telling her self "I can't do this! I can't do this!" under her breath as Ben Mitchell, a 5th year Hufflepuff commentated.

"Ok! So for the Gryffindor team, we have Jenson, Weasley, Jordan, Jordan, Wood, Finnegan and Potter! Hang on, that's not Andy-that's his little sister down there! What on earth-"

But Ben broke off as Professor Longbottom leand over and told him that Amber was standing in for Andy.

"Ok then! We have Andy's sister standing in as Andy Potter has taken an injury. Best of luck to Amber Potter!"

"Ready?" Tania asked her team

"No!" Amber squeaked-she wasn't anywhere near ready.

"Don't worry Amber-Josh will protect you." Josh-Amber's cousin said, winking.

Then a shrill blast of the whistle blew and Amber kicked off from the ground on Andy's broom and soared through the air, just as she had done many times at home when she played with Andy, Josh and Daphne, while Rose watched.

She flew around for a while, before she realised that Josh was yelling her name and Amber shot off to where him and Tania were pelting up the pitch with the Quaffle.

"Here!" Tania yelled and threw the red ball to Amber, who caught it at the tip of her fingers, one hand still on her broom. She looked around and saw the three Slytherin's flying towards her, all while speeding through the air.

Amber let out a frightened squeak, called out "Josh!" and threw the Quaffle over the head of on-coming Slytherin chaser and at Josh a foot below. He caught it and flew off towards the post, throwing the Quaffle to Tania.

Amber followed and saw Tania aim at the middle post and threw the Quaffle hard. The Quaffle soared through the keepers outstretched hands and flew through the hoop-

"SCORE! 10-0 TO GRYFFINDOR!" Ben yelled into the megaphone and Tania yelled "Yes!" and flew towards the middle of the pitch to resume play. Amber high-fived her, and started to lose some of her fear-this wasn't actualy so bad ...

"Amber-here!"

Tania threw the Quaffle to Amber and she caught it again. Flying up, she looked round to see the chasers far behind. Ben was screaming something into the microphone, but the wind was whistling so loud in her ears, she couldn't tell what he was saying.

"Amber, SHOOT!" Tania's voice screamed and Amber realised that she had flown all the way to the goal post.

Amber threw the Quaffle as hard as she could towards the left post, but the keeper flew up from no where and caught it.

"Awww, bad luck Amber." Ben was saying. "Ok, Slytherin in possession, and flying up the pitch like a canon-"

Amber spun around in the air and flew after where Tania and Josh were trying to steal back the Quaffle. Amber flew up above where Slytherin chaser, Liam Handle, was tearing up the pitch with the Quaffle under his arm.

Amber reached down and made to grab it off him, but he spun around and kicked Amber hard on the broom and she went spinning out of control towards Josh. She went crashing into him and nearly fell off her broom.

"Watch it!" Josh yelled, "You ok?"

"Yeah." Amber yelled back, clutching her side where her broom had hit into her.

Amber looked round where Handle was trying to get past Cecilia. Cecilia managed to save the shot and threw the Quaffle to Josh.

"Ok, let's go!" He said and he and Amber turned around and tore up the pitch.

"Amber!" Tania yelled a few minutes later and threw the Quaffle to her. Amber looked to the rapidly on-coming goal post and took another shot at the goal-and this time it went in.

"SCORE! 20-0 TO GRYFFINDOR! TAKE THAT SLYTHERIN!" Ben yelled happily while the Slytherin's booed and the Gryffindor are cheered. Amber cried "Yes!" and punched the air.

"Great one Amber!" Tania yelled happily and they were soon zooming back up the pitch again.

15 more fast and furious minutes, and several penalties later, the score was 200-50 to Slytherin, and there was still no sign of the snitch.

"Keep going Amber!" Tania kept yelling as they once again, attempted to steal back the Quaffle.

"It's useless; we're never going to catch up!" Amber cried furiously.

"Don't worry! You scored many times-we can do this, Thomas just has to get the snitch!" Josh yelled as he grabbed the Quaffle off a Slytherin chaser and ducked a bludger pelting in his direction.

"But if he catches it, it'll be a tie!" Tania yelled, catching the Quaffle off Josh and throwing it to Amber.

"Then we need one more goal to win!" Amber yelled back, throwing the Quaffle back to Josh.

They reached the goal post as Thomas Finnegan and Harvey Danials-the Slytherin seeker-went into a huge dive, chasing after a glint of goal near the ground.

"Come on! One more goal!" Tania cried and threw the Quaffle to Josh. But a bludger came pelting out of no-where and knocked Tania off her broom entirely. She went screaming to the ground and her throw went wild, hitting Josh in the face and breaking his nose-blood was everywhere and he dropped the Quaffle "AMBER GO!" Ben was screaming into the megaphone.

Amber, along with three other chasers from the Slytherin side went chasing after the Quaffle. Slytherin chaser, Handle kicked her again and a second Bludger came pelting her way, but Amber kept going and saw out of the corner of her eye Thomas and Danials gaining on the snitch-it was now or never-

Amber seized the Quaffle and flew around to the goal post. Knowing she only had one shot; Amber threw the ball at the goal post, just as a Slytherin chaser made a whiled grab for the Quaffle. The Quaffle went soaring for the right hoop as Amber nearly falling off her broom again and watched with baited breath-and the Quaffle went in-just as Thomas caught the snitch.

The stands erupted into cheers and screams of joy from the red and gold supporters, and they all spilled over the barriers to the pitch and ran on, screaming the entire way. Amber was in shock and didn't move until her felt several people fly into her, hugging her tightly.

"YES!" Cecilia yelled happily, and Thomas and Josh did some kind of happy dance, Josh holding his broken nose, trying to stop blood from flying everywhere. They flew to the ground, where Amber had a brief glimpse of bodies of jumping people everywhere, until she was lifted onto the shoulders of the crowd, along with the rest of the team-even including Tania, who was knocked unconscious from her fall.

"Great one Amber!" Josh yelled happily to her, through his nose bleed "If you didn' scora a' da las' minute, it woulda bin a tie!"

Amber just smiled back and realised how much fun she had. Maybe Rosemary and Alice were right-maybe she'd try out next year …

* * *

"Oh my god Amber! You gave us a heart attack when we saw you playing!" Rosemary screamed, as she and Alice ran through the crowd, now carrying them up to the castle, "We had no idea where you went!"

"I had to play for Andy-he broke his wrist at the last minute and there wasn't time to go to Pomfrey!" Amber yelled back.

"You were brilliant!" Alice screamed.

The crowd carried them all the way up the Gryffindor common room and a few of the older students disappeared for a while and came back with tons of food and drinks.

"We won!" Amber suddenly heard Andy yell and she spun around to have the mini version of her dad that was Andy run into her in a hug that almost knocked her flat, wrist clearly healed. "You were brilliant! I could so not have made that shot!"

"Thanks Andy!" Amber gasped. "Ok-choking-not breathing!"

"Whoops-sorry!" Andy said and let her go.

"AMBER YOU WERE AMAZING!"

Amber looked round again and this time it was Tania running towards her-obviously revived after her fall. She hugged Amber like Andy did, and Amber was sure that if she got hugged one more time, one of her ribs would break.

"I can't believe that you're only a first year! I can't believe it! You were great! We would have tied for it if it weren't for you, and a tie's worse than losing!" Tania yelled, as the rest of the Gryfindor's around them partied, eating food and cheering loudly.

"T-Thanks!" Amber said. She thought she ought to be grateful that she was being complemented by a 6th year.

Tania skipped away, now singing "We are the champions" at the top of her voice, and was soon engulfed by the cheering Gryfindor's.

"Gosh! I didn't think it would be _that _big of a deal!" Amber told Rosemary and Alice, who were munching on crisps,

"Are you kidding?" Rosemary said, spraying Amber and Alice with crumbs "Quidditch is the life and soul of Hogwarts! And we won!"

"Ha! Malfoy won't be very happy!" Alice said happily, though looking disgusted at Rosemary's lack of manners.

"It doesn't even matter-we won!" Amber yelled and the three jumped around screaming, eating lollies and laughing the night away.

* * *

A/N: Weeeeeeeeeeeee are the champions! My frieeeeeeeeeend! Oh hurrah non-exsistent readers! Just ignore my singing. I think this is one of my favourite chapters-GO GO GRYFFINDOR! Yipee!!!!

Also, i'm pretty sure that Tania woulnd't know the song "We are the champions", but it seemed like a perfect moment, so bear with me, please?

Anywho, a huge huge thankyou to Ginny278 and Fizzing-Whizbee-nz for being the only reviewers so far. I love you guys! (Not really, but you know what i mean).

Reviews appriciated! (Not that non-exsistant readers review, but oh well).


	8. A Giant Visit

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own HP, blah blah blah ...

**

* * *

**

**Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.**

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT: A Giant Visit. 

The celebrations at winning the match lasted all day and well into the night. Slytherin's became increasingly sour towards all the Gryffindor's, sulking that they'd lost. Unfortunately, Slytherin's in a sour mood ended with tears and Gryffindor's in the hospital wing.

November turned to December, bringing bitter winds and one morning, the day before term ended, the castle woke to a blanket on soft snow. So Amber, Rosemary, Alice and all the other Gryffindor's found themselves trudging through the powdery flakes towards the greenhouses.

"Morning class!" Professor Sprout-a squat lady, with flyaway hair under a very dirty hat called that morning as the Gryffindor's hurried into the greenhouse, and out of the cold.

"Now today, we are pruning Chameleon bushes today-as you can see, who knows why it is called the Chameleon bush?" Professor Sprout called indicating a green bush, which seemed to be slightly squirming. No one put their hand up except for Geraldine Pewter.

"Um, I think I read it in a book-is it because it can blend in with its surroundings like a chameleon?" She asked, rather than said.

"Exactly Miss Pewter! 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor Sprout said. "Yes, the bush is likely to take the exact texture and colour of its current surroundings whenever it feels threatened or in-secure. Like so-"  
Professor Sprout picked up a dragon-hide glove and threw it at the Chameleon bush. The bush gave a slight squeal and it disappeared from view-well, blended in with the greenhouse window which was swirling with snow behind it.

Everyone "Ooooo!" ed and moved forward for a better look. Amber, Rosemary and Alice stayed behind however and sat down at a table.

"What a start to the year!" Rosemary said, "Can you believe it's the last day of term?"

"Yeah, so much has happened." Alice agreed.

"Hey Amber, are we going home for Christmas?" Rosemary asked, as everyone started back towards their tables, each with a Chameleon bush.

"Uh … Rose, Daphne and Andy are from my family, but I'm staying." Amber replied, as Geraldine and Carley Conner came over with a bush for them "And I think you can either go or stay, depending on what you want to do."

"I'll stay; I won't leave you two all alone!" Rosemary said, smiling and Alice smiled at her gratefully.

"You know, how are you meant to prune this stupid thing, if it won't stay visible?" Alice said who had picked up her pruning clippers, to find the bush disappearing again.

Amber and Rosemary just laughed and ended up getting points taken for disrupting the class, instead of doing the work.

* * *

Term ended in high spirits. Many Gryffindor's were going home for Christmas, so that meant the Gryffindor tower was a lot more empty than usual. Amber, Rosemary and Alice could do anything they wanted without annoying anyone.

First years had an un-usual amount of homework-but nobody felt like working. All except for Alice spent the days up until Christmas laughing, eating lollies and playing wizard chess. Alice kept reminding them all to do their homework, but everyone was putting it off.

"We've got ages Alice!" Geraldine Pewter told her on Christmas Eve, as she, her friend Carley Conner and Amber and Rosemary lounged in front of the fire place, swapping chocolate frog cards.

"Ok … but don't say I didn't warn you!" Alice said, and returned to her essay on how to turn a feather into a piece of string.

* * *

Amber woke on Christmas day to Carley yelling "Presents!" and Amber opened her hangings to see Carley jumping on her bed, wearing new robes that were a light brown, which brought out the colour of her eyes, and everyone else awake and laughing at her. 

"Morning all." Amber said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"Amber!" Rosemary said "You missed the show! Carley here decided to break out the karaoke, and sing for us-it was so funny that Deeny over there was crying and we thought Alice was going to stop breathing."

"Damn, I wish I had seen it." Amber said. She turned to her pile of presents at the bottom of her bed.

"Let's see what I have this year." Amber said, cracking her knuckles and digging into her gifts.

From Rosemary, she received a bracelet with "_A R A-together till the end" _written on it. Rosemary explained that the "A R A" stood for Amber Rosemary and Alice. Alice had received one too; along with the one Rosemary was wearing-Amber put it on right away.

Alice gave her a new quill and a batch of chocolate frogs, Carley and Geraldine gave a joint gift of a badge that said "_My dad's famous! HA, beat that!" _and another badge that said _"Just because my other badge indicates that I've got a big head, doesn't mean that it's bigger than yours!" _and a bunch of Weasley's wildfire wizzbangs.

"Hey-cool Amber!" Rosemary called, indicating her new scarf Amber knitted her.

"No problem! Aunt Hermione showed me how." Amber called back.

They spent the next few minutes, cooing over their new gifts, when Amber noticed Rosemary was wearing a new hand-knitted jumper. It was bright red and had a flower on it, and in blue, was the words "_My little Rosemary_". Amber scoffed and Rosemary turned.

"What?"

"What's with the jumper?" Amber asked "'My little Rosemary'?"

"My mum made it!" Rosemary said defensively. "She got the idea off Grandma. Besides-your mum's gotten you one two-mum said they were making them together. Everyone in our family has gotten one!"

Sure enough, When Amber bent down to open her last parcel, it contained a hand-knitted jumper, a strange golden-brown colour, with written in orange: "_My dad's famous, so HA!_" quite like the badge that Carley and Geraldine gave her.

Amber laughed, while Rosemary gave a little sound of dis-belief.

"Why does my mum have to give me the lame one?" Rosemary said, sounding outraged, as Alice laughed and Amber pulled on her own jumper.

Even though many students had gone home for Christmas, dinner was hardily less loud or "A rock concert would be quiet next to this!" according to Rosemary. Indeed she was right. Rose, Daphne and Andy might have gone home for Christmas, along with Rosemary's brother Joshua, but Zachary was staying, to help out as a new prefect. So the four sat at the Gryffindor table with Carley, Geraldine and a few other Gryffindor's from various year groups, making a great deal of noise, including bursting into song and calling out to members of other houses.

When the food came up as usual, Amber thought she actually saw Rosemary drool a bit and Alice tucked in straight away, getting a fright when Zachary and a forth year set off a wizard cracker, emitting a large bang and several wizard chess characters, which ended up hitting Filch on the head as he walked past.

"Hey! Tha' 'agrid, innin 'e?" Rosemary said through a mouthful of mash potatoes, pointing to a large man at least three times bigger than everyone else.

"Yeah … he is to." Amber said, looking over to where the bearded man sat next to Professor MacGonagall and about 5 times taller than Professor Flitwick on his other side, eating a large steak and talking merrily to Professor MacGonagall, whose voices carried over to them, so they could hear their entire conversation about inter-school unity.

"You know, we haven't visited Hagrid yet." Alice said, looking disgusted at Rosemary's full mouth "And isn't that on our L.O.T.W.N.T.D.I.M.O.O.P?"

"I think it is." Amber said.

"We shoo visit 'im." Rosemary said through some steak and kidney pie this time.

"Yeah, we should-tonight!" Amber said, as though it settled the matter.

"Cool. And I've told you hundreds of times-that's really quite disgusting, you know that, right?" Alice added to Rosemary, who had just sneezed, spraying Carley with bits of meet.

"Yup." Rosemary managed to say.

* * *

"Come on, this way." 

Amber, Rosemary and Alice found themselves walking the corridors, streaked with red here and there, where windows were from the setting sun outside. They wore their cloaks as it had started to snow again by midday.

They made there way out the oak front doors and trudged a deep channel through the snow gently falling across the grounds, in the direction of Hagrid's cabin they had seen during their Herbology lessons.

Amber raised her hand and knocked on the door three times and they stood waiting in the snow, watching the light fade fast from over the forbidden forest.

There was a shuffling from inside the cabin, and then Hagrid's large face appeared in the doorframe. He opened the door a bit more when he saw who it was.

"Ah, hello! Yeh would be Harry's kids, righ'? And Ron, Hermione, and all the others. I've bin meaning to say hi to yeh, come in! Come in." Hagrid greeted them cheerfully and beckoned them inside.

Inside his cabin was one room, with a bed in one corner, a large fireplace in the other, and a huge table in the middle, which bore one bucket-sized mug and a plate of rock cakes.

"Don't take a rock cake-dad warned me about them." Rosemary whispered as they settled around the table and a large black boarhound bounded into the room, barking madly. He ran up to Rosemary who squealed, but Alice laughed as the dog licked Rosemary's face.

"This here's Fang." Hagrid said, sitting down himself. "He's a big softie-wouldn' hurt a fly."

"Good to know." Rosemary said in disgust as Fang started to drool all over her cloak.

"So how's yeh first year at Hogwarts bin so far?" Hagrid asked, offering rock cakes to each of them. Amber took one hastily and Rosemary and Alice quickly followed suit.

"Well, I think it's been pretty good." Alice said, "Well, I suppose there's these two who won't do their homework and Miss-my-dad's-famous-so-ha over here has had nothing but attention since we got here, but hey-that's life at Hogwarts."

Hagrid chuckled as Amber pulled a face at Alice and Rosemary was now edging away from Fang.

"Not so much _a_ttention-more like nothing but _de_tention." Amber corrested her, and they all laughed.

"Ar, you lot remind me so much of Harry, Ron and Hermione. They loved to visit me when they were here. We had so much fun-"

He broke off. Amber heard it too. There was voices coming from outside. One male, the other female. Heading away-towards the forest.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Who could it be? I bet you can guess. All well. Hurrah. Hope you like this chapter. God, it's not a very interesting story, is it? All well. 

Running gag-Alice being disgusted at Amber and Rosemary's table manners (Or lack there-of). Lol.

Anywho, huge huge thankyou's to Fizzing-Whizbee-nz, Ginny278, Morgaine00000016, and exspecialy I Shot The Sheriff-thanks for all your help, and everyone's kind words.

See you next time ... Moon :D


	9. Midnight meeting

**DISCLAIMER: **All things Harry Potter belong to the wonderful JKRowling. not me.

**

* * *

**

**Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.**

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE: Midnight meeting. 

Rosemary's head was perked to the side and Alice was frowning slightly. All four of them went to the darkening window to see two lone figures slip into the dense trees of the forest. Even at this distance, Amber could tell who it was-Snape and Lyra.

Curiosity flew through Amber and she reached into her bag and pulled the invisibility cloak. What in Merlins name were Snape and Lyra going into the forest at nightfall when there were supposed werewolves in there?

"Come on." Amber said, throwing the cloak over herself and beckoning the other two forward. Rosemary came under at once, but Alice hesitated.

"Um … aren't there werewolves in there-"she began, but Rosemary grabbed her arm and she muttered "Oh, ok then." And they set off out the front door, with Hagrid calling after them.

"Hey! Where are yeh going?" Then to himself, "Why Harry gave them that cloak I'll never know …"

Amber sniggered to herself when they entered the trees, still under the cloak. Now they had a harder job-finding Snape and Lyra.

"Where did they go?" Alice asked.

"There were here a minute ago!" Rosemary whispered.

A breeze picked up, giving Amber and by the looks of it, Alice, goosebumps. Amber looked over her shoulder. They were far into the forest now and the sun had set properly so they were plunged into pitch black. Amber jumped when she felt Rosemary's breath on her neck and couldn't help feeling that they were being watched.

Trying not to think about what creatures were in this forest, Amber pulled out her wand and whispered "Lumos." Just like Alice had done before they went into the passage way behind the one-eyed witch.

Rosemary and Alice did the same. Now they were huddled under the cloak in a small circle of light.

"Uh … Amber?" Rosemary asked.

"Yeah Rosie?"

"Isn't a spider colony meant to be in here somewhere?"

Amber noticed the panic in her voice. Rosemary had inherited Uncle Ron's fear of spiders.

"Um …" Amber didn't want to say the truthful answer which was a "Yes." But Rosemary guessed the answer by the look on Amber's face. She gulped and they stoped walking-they had hit a clearing.

"Where to from now?" Alice asked. Then Rosemary hissed "Shhhh!" All three of them perked their heads, listening. Amber heard it. A far away, distant noise, but unmistakably the sound of two voices having a heated discussion.

They hurried through the undergrowth, with Alice breathing in sharp breaths and they burst into another clearing-with two people standing in the middle. Snape in a swishing black cloak and Professor Lyra, in her usual pale blue robes.

"… look, the dark lord wants answers Snape, and if you're not going to give them-" Lyra was saying. Amber, Rosemary and Alice all whispered "Nox." At the same time and their wand tips went out and they were once again standing in pitch black.

"I never said that I wasn't going to give them, just delay them-"

"If the dark lord finds out-"

"The dark lord will not find out. He is not the dark lord-yet." Professor Lyra snorted. Snape looked at her with a piercing stare.

"Do you seriously think that he will _ever _be as good as the dark lord?" She asked.

Snape considered her for a moment. Then he smiled.

"No Sara, I do not. But I assure you-would _you _ever tell him?"

Professor Lyra looked insulted.

"Of course not, he'd kill me."

"Yes indeed. It will not be long before the wizarding community hears of his name. But all the same-"

"Look he wants the job done, if Longbottom's not kill before-"

Alice gasped. Amber panicked and attempted to pull her back, tripped over a tree root and nearly fell over. In her hast to get back up right, she grabbed hold of Rosemary's sleeve and pulled her self up. But with a horrible ripping noise, the sleeve ripped from the shoulder. A horrible, ripping, _loud _noise-

"What was that?" Snape suddenly said, looking right at Rosemary who gave a little squeak. Amber hissed "Shut up!" and they all stumbled backwards.

"It was nothing Severus, stop being paranoid. Honestly, you're as bad as old Mad-eye Moody-"

"I swear-last time we were talking i heard something-"

"Stop it! I was serious about the Mad-eye comment ..." Lyra smirked at Snape. Snape said nothing, but swished his cloak around and stormed off through the trees. Lyra followed him.

Alice was breathing in un-even breaths.

"I don't believe them!" she choked "How do they think they could _possibly_ get away with murdering my dad?"

"I don't know Alice." Rosemary said, giving her a little hug to comfort her. They stood there in the darkness for a while, until a distant crash jerked them back to reality with a jolt.

"What was that?!" Rosemary squeaked and looked frightened. Amber knew she was thinking of the spiders.

"I don't know-" Amber began, but she stoped. They all turned their heads to the right and listened-a distant noise was coming closer. A galloping-through-the-trees noise. And it sounded as if the creature was big.

"All those who suggest we run, say "Quidditch"." Alice said. Amber screamed "Quidditch!" while Rosemary squeaked again and the three turned left and ran through the trees.

It was impossible to run full pelt through thick brambles and stooping branches with the cloak on. So Amber ripped it off and stuffed it into her bag. The _thing_, whatever it was, was definitely getting closer.

They burst into another clearing which was opened at the top so they could see the stars over head. They illuminated the ground and trees surrounding, and Amber stopped short, and Rosemary and Alice ran straight into her, panting and almost knocking her over.

The place was so magical. The moonlight cast an odd silver glow on everything and fairies zoomed around, giggling. Alice whispered "Wow." And Rosemary just gaped at the sight. Another deafening crash right behind them tore them from their trance.

They spun around and saw trees rustling. As if a gigantic something was slowly making it's way through the trees, just out of sight of their vision. Then the rustling stopped.

"What do you think its doing?" Alice whispered.

"Getting ready to attack us." Rosemary said which didn't really help in the circumstances.

"D'you think it's gone-"

But at that moment, a monstrous creature leapt out of the trees and Alice got such a surprise she tripped and fell over. Rosemary gasped and Amber thought she had surely walked into a nightmare.

They were looking into the eyes of a huge dog. But not just any dog. This dog had three heads. Three pairs of eyes, looking down at them, three noses sniffing their fear, three pairs of ears hearing for the slightest noise …

Rosemary screamed and the dog reared up onto its hind legs in surprise at the sudden noise. Alice and Amber joined in with a scream and Rosemary and Amber bent down, picked Alice up off the ground entirely and ran for their lives through the trees behind them, Alice still screaming and wands forgotten about. All Amber cared about was getting as far away from that _thing_ as possible.

When the deep booming barks of the dog subsided and Amber and Rosemary put the now whimpering Alice down on the ground, she sank onto the hard earth and just sat there. Amber was panting hard and Rosemary looked as if she would rather go looking for the spider colony than see that dog again.

"What. Was. That. Thing?" She said through gritted teeth.

"I don't-" Amber began, but then she remembered … a story told by her dad … "Fluffy."

"What?" Alice gasped.

"Fluffy. That three-headed dog that guarded the Philosopher's Stone back in Dad's first year?" Amber said, "It belonged to Hagrid, after the stone was destroyed there was no used for him, so they let him loose in the forest."

"He guarded the stone?" Alice asked "Wouldn't have _Fluffy _ripped their legs off?"

"They did something to it, I can't remember what." Amber said, racking her brains, trying to remember what dad had said.

"Me either." Rosemary said, sounding like she neither knew, nor cared.

"Look, I don't care how to stop it, as long as we never see it again!" Alice said, her voice wobbling un-controllably. She tried to stand up, failing because her legs were shaking so badly and sank back onto the ground. "I thought I was going to have a panic attack!"

"That was the scariest." Rosemary whispered.

Suddenly, there were distant, yet unmistakable deep, loud, booming, barks. Coming closer and closer …

"I don't it's over yet!" Amber said and quickly said "Alice-can you walk?"

"Uh-"

"Ok, not enough time-" Amber bent down and picked her up again, throwing Alice over her shoulder, so Alice could see behind them. They took off through the trees.

"Amber!" Rosemary yelled.

"What?" Amber yelled back, as they crashed through a vine.

"Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here!"

"I could have thought of that." Rosemary said thoughtfully as they tripped on a log and nearly fell over, Alice calling "Watch it!"

"We're lost aren't we?"

"No-"

"Uh … guys?" Alice called and they stoped to listen.

"What?" Amber said. She listened and couldn't here anything except for the sound of the branches whipping around in the wind.

"I suggest we run faster-" she whispered. The Amber and Rosemary turned around to see what Alice could see. In the darkness of the forest trees, they could see 6 pairs of mad eyes, coming ever closer. "NOW!"

Amber and Rosemary took off again, screaming and yelling as branches wipped their faces, Amber leading and having no idea where they were going. Suddenly the trees seemed to be thinning-they were reaching the edge of the forest.

They burst out off the trees and into the cool night air of the Hogwarts grounds. They collapsed onto the ground, dispite it being covered in snow and lay there shivering on the ground.

"I don't believe Hagrid." Rosemary said after a while. "How can he _want _a pet that tries to bit your legs off?"

"That's Hagrid apparently." Amber said, sitting up and checking she still had all body parts. "He has a strange obsession with large and dangerous creatures."

"Honestly, I thought I was going to die." Alice said faintly. She pulled herself up into a sitting position. "How on earth did your parents get past him?"

"I can't remember!" Amber said, frustrated. It really was starting to annoy her.

Amber couldn't believe how lucky they were. Stupid Snape and Lyra … if they hadn't been talking so loudly, they wouldn't have heard them and followed-

"Hold on-we've completely forgotten about Snape and Lyra!" Amber said loudly, standing up and picking up her bag.

"Oh yeah-I completely forgot seeing as we were being chased by a _10-foot monster_!" Rosemary snarled, also standing up.

"Look, Lyra's working for someone and he wants answers-but she won't give them." Amber retorted, as they swung the invisibility cloak over themselves and started to head back to the castle.

"And Snape's trying to get her to tell them." Rosemary added. "But what answers? And who are they working for?"

"I'm sure they mentioned a name, I just can't remember what." Amber said. She glanced sideways at Alice, who was looking pale and Amber noticed that she had streams of tears under her eyes. Obviously, she'd started to cry with fear.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked.

"Nothing." Alice said, wiping her eyes. "I was just scared. But I _can't _believe that they think they could possibly get away with killing dad-"

She broke off as they entered the cark castle. It was now way past midnight and there were teachers everywhere for some reason.

They only started talking again when they reached the safety of the common room, thrown of the cloak and sunk onto a sofa in front of the fire.

"Look. We've overheard two Snape-Lyra conversations." Amber said, trying to think when she was so tired "Why don't we just go to Professor Longbottom and say that Lyra and Snape are no good?"

"We don't have any proof." Alice said, rubbing her eyes. "They won't believe us."

Rosemary yawned loudly.

"I think we need to go to bed." Amber said, standing up, "Come on."

They stood up and headed off up the stairs to the dormitories. They changed into pyjamas and got into bed, Alice and Rosemary falling asleep at once. But Amber stayed awake.

Who was it that they were working for? Who was it that wanted Alice's dad dead? Amber didn't know, but she knew if she wanted to get any proof, she'd have to find out …

* * *

A/N: Hurrah! Yes, fluffy is actualy in the forbidden forest (I read it somewhere) and i just _had _to put him in there. Poor Alice-she tends to lose her head when scared or under pressure. 

Not a good combination.

Plus i think it's been a long time since i updated, but i was waiting for more reviews you see ... ok, so i don't have many, but come on, everyone loves reviews.

Oh well, reviews ARE appriciated and i seriously love everyone who's reviewed. If there's anyone out there who is reading but not reviewing-then please please do. It means so much to me.

Ok, i don't really like this chapter that much, but i guess it's for you guys to decide. See you next time ...


	10. A New Lord

**DISCLAMIER:** Do i have to do this for _every _chapter? Oh well, i don't own HP. They just happen to be the characters in my stories.

**

* * *

**

**Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.**

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic.

* * *

CHAPTER 10: A New Lord. 

Amber's question of who Lyra and Snape were working for was answered the very next morning. Rosemary had taken up a subscription for the Daily Prophet and as soon as she saw the front page, she spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice.

"What?" Amber and Alice said at once.

"It's-oh my god!" Rosemary said, starting in disbelief at the newspaper.

"What is it Rosie?" Carley asked as she and Geraldine joined them at the table.

"It's-oh just read it!" she said and flattened out the paper so the other four girls could read it:

_A NEW LORD: ARE WE GETTING A SECOND YOU-KNOW-WHO?_

"A second you-know-who?" Geraldine said, but everyone else shushed her and indicated that she continue reading.

"_It came to the ministries attention last night that there is a new dark wizard in our mist." Says Minister Rufus Scrimgeor last night outside the ministry. "But not to worry-we feel that he is nothing to worry about._

_But will the rest of the wizarding community think so? Damaan was a death eater for He-who-must-not-be-named, and ever since he fell, Damaan has been trying to find a way to bring him back._

"_Don't worry-he won't." Srimgeor says but will the wizarding community think so also?_

_Auror's at the ministry have been monitoring Damaan's behaviour and actions over the last few years and lately he has been trying to find a way to seize power for himself._

"_We believe that he is trying to be the next you-know-who." Auror Kingsly Shaklebolt said last night as he was leaving the ministry, "We feel that he has been somewhat 'Inspired' by You-know-who's-er-well, let's call it work for want to a better word."_

_And of course we all know what "Work" You-know-who had reined upon us. Will Damaan seize power and take over?_

"_Don't worry!" Srimgeor tells the _daily prophet _"He's just trying to be as good as he-who-must-not-be-named. Don't worry-we'll sort this wannabe out."_

_To read on the actions Srimgeor is planning on using, turn to page 6._

"Damaan?" Geraldine asked "I've never heard of him."

"He was probably one of the lesser death eaters." Carley said and they turned into a discussion of how Damaan could take over.

"I don't like the sound of this." Amber muttered, making sure Carley and Geraldine couldn't hear them.

"Me either." Alice agreed. "The ministry is sounding like they are trying not to cause the wizarding community to go into panic-mode."

"Some thing like this happened in dad's 5th year-remember?" Rosemary said. "Dad and uncle Harry told the story-about how You-know-who was back, but no one believed Uncle Harry and Dumbledore, and how the ministry was totally against him."

"I don't think we can afford that to happen again." Alice said, eating her porridge without the slightest realisation that she was eating as she was too involved in the conversation.

"I think this Damaan has more to what he seems to be." Rosemary said darkly.

"Look, are we sure that this isn't just some guy who is a wannabe Voldemort who ever had a girlfriend?" Amber asked while Rosemary and Alice winced slightly.

"Oh come on-surely we can say 'Voldemort'?" Amber asked.

"Um … no-I'd appreciate it if you didn't!" Alice asked hopefully.

"Look-it's the only way to-oh never mind. The point is, this Damaan guy is fishy-right?" asked Amber desperately.

"Right." Rosemary agreed.

Just then, Leda came swooping down with a letter tied to her foot.

"It's from dad." Amber said, taking it off and giving Leda some of her toast.

"What does it say?" Alice asked, leaning over to read.

"That on no account are we to believe the rubbish the _daily prophet _says." Amber answered, folding up the letter, as they all got up and headed back to the common room "Dad says it's 5th year all over again and that we should defiantly worry about Damaan. According to him-Damaan's really powerful and shouldn't be messed around with."

They trudged up the marble staircase and were still discussing Damaan when they reached the portrait hole.

"Password?" The fat lady asked.

"Veritasrum." Alice said and they all climbed into the common room full of chattering students, "You know you two-we start classes tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." Rosemary sighed as they sunk onto a settee in front of the warm fire and watched the swirling snow outside. "One last day of happiness."

"Have you guys done your transfiguration homework?" Alice asked smirking.

"Oh damn!" Amber and Rosemary yelled at the same time, both springing off the settee and running up to the dormitories for their books, leaving Alice sniggering on the settee.

* * *

Amber and Rosemary spent the entire day completing their neglected homework. 

"I told you to do it before Christmas!" Alice told them, as a red glow was cast over the common room from the setting sun visible through the window.

"Oh stop rubbing it in." Amber said huffily, rubbing her slightly bloodshot eyes and finally pushing her finished charms essay away from her and leant back onto the couch Alice was sitting on, reading her book.

"Finally-I'm done." Rosemary said weekly, also rubbing her eyes and collapsed into an armchair, curled up and fell asleep.

"Wake her up, will you?" Amber told Alice. "I'm so tired and we had better not let her sleep down here."

Alice sighed and slammed her book shut, strolled over to Rosemary and poked her in the side, saying "Rosie! Wake up!"

"Ow! Oh-yeah, look, I'm tired, I'm going to bed, ok?" Rosemary sighed and heaved her self up off the chair and bent down to pick up her things.

"Ok." Amber and Alice said at the same time.

They watched Rosemary tramp upstairs and Amber sat on the couch next to Alice, who continued to read her book. Light had disappeared hours ago and people around them were heading up to bed.

Alice yawned widely and shut her book.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to bed now-coming?" She asked, getting up.

"In a minute." Amber told her and Alice shrugged and walked off up the stairs to the dormitory.

Amber didn't move. As tired as she was, she just didn't seem to be able to sleep. Her mind was still swimming with thoughts about what they had learnt today.

Was Damaan as dangerous as Harry had said? Was the ministry in denial about him? Or was he just a wannabe Voldemort as the minister kept insuring?

Also yawning, Amber got up and headed up the stairs after Alice. She entered the dormitory to hear the sounds of what was four people breathing deeply in their sleep. Amber yawned again as she pulled on pyjamas and got into bed.

_Damaan can't be that dangerous … no one's worse than Voldemort. _

And with that thought, Amber fell into a sleep filled with dreams about a shadowy figure, laughing cruelly as Professor Lyra and Snape worshipped at the figure's feet.

* * *

Yesterday, not many people found the Damaan situation remotely important. Today however, it was all anyone could talk about. 

Carley and Geraldine both got detentions from Professor Chang, and Nigel Jenson, a quiet boy in Amber, Rosemary and Amber's class who normally didn't talk much, was talking all day. Even Slytherin's could be seen packed in groups, discussing the situation.

Many people, Amber noticed didn't seem as if Damaan was a big deal. Amber asked Carley and she said it was because people were comparing him to Voldemort.

"Well they shouldn't!" Amber cried, "Don't people realise that just because they seem to be trying to be the next Voldemort-" Geraldine, Rosemary and Alice, who were listening flinched, "-doesn't mean they're not dangerous?"

"People's minds work in strange ways." Rosemary said and everyone agreed.

The bell rang for afternoon classes and Amber, Rosemary and Alice left Carley and Geraldine to talk to a Ravenclaw and began to wend their way across damp grounds to the greenhouses for Herbology.

Today they were pruning Flutterby bushes. But Amber, Rosemary and Alice weren't really interested in the pretty bush which would flutter off the ground every 2 seconds.

"I can't believe that people would believe what the _daily prophet _says." Alice said.

"People will believe anything they want to hear." Rosemary said, turning to look at Amber, not noticing what she was doing and cut a huge chunk off the Flutterby bush.

"I'm afraid so." Amber told them, "But we just have to stand by our theory and everyone will come round eventually."

"I still think we should tell someone about the Snape-Lyra conversations." Alice said stubbornly.

"Alice-no one would believe three 11-year-olds." Amber told her. "We need proof."

"Something _other _than our word." Rosemary said before Alice could speak. She closed her mouth and continued to look distant and stony all the way through Herbology and didn't talk again until they had taken seats at the back of their Defence against the dark arts class room.

"There's got to be something we can do!" She said suddenly, jerking Amber out of her trance about what was for dinner.

"What do you mean, Alice?" Amber asked as Lyra herself came floating through the door.

"We can't just sit around and let Lyra and Snape murder my dad!" Alice said a little too loudly, causing Logan and Toby to turn around, looking confused.

"Shhh!" Rosemary hissed and waved at Logan and Toby in an excuse.

"Look, obviously if we go to Professor Longbottom he'll just tell us to stop exaggerating and go on about the wild imaginations of 'Kids these days'." Amber said bitterly.

"Kids these day.s" Rosemary snorted, as Professor Lyra smiled sweetly around and began to instruct the class. "it's pathetic."

"I know!" Amber agreed, while Alice absorbed everything Lya said, even though she secretly dispised her. "We don't make up everything."

"Do you think we should tell dad?" Rosemary asked.

"Well, they _have _had to suffer people not believing them before now ... maybe they'll belive us-"

"That's quite enough chatter over there!" Professor Lyra suddenly called. "You haven't even started yet!"

Sure enough, people around them were standing up and taking out their wands.

"Sorry, but I have to take 5 points from Gryffindor." Lyra said sweetly, waving her blond hair behind her and taking her wand out of the pocket of her usual pale blue robes.

Amber, Rosemary quickly got up and pulled out their own wands, joining Alice with her wand at the ready.

"What are we doing?" Amber hissed.

"I don't know!" Rosemary hissed back. She looked frightened at the prospect that the rest of the class were turning to face them, each with their wand at the ready. Alice tutted and whispered "Well you should have been listening!"

"These three are your objects!" Professor Lyra called and everyone nodded, now forming a circle around the three.

"What are they going to do?" Amber asked and Alice just said "Brace yourself!"

"On the count of three then-" Professor Lyra called.

"One!"

"You should have listened!" Alice hissed again.

"What?"

"Two!"

"What do we do?!" Rosemary squeaked

"Just-"

"Three!"

All at once, everybody yelled "_Casusactio_!" and at once, Amber and Rosemary collapsed onto the floor, due to the fact that their legs felt as if they were made of jelly. Alice on the other hand managed to deflect the spell and it bounced onto Matthew Rhodes, the boy in their class who was very accident prone and didn't like flying and he fell straight to the floor.

"Excellent Miss Longbottom!" Professor Lyra said happily. "Very excellent! 10 points to Gryffindor!"

Alice just grumbled and gave Professor Lyra a very dirty look.

"I can't believe her! Why is she being so nice?" Alice complained as they began to copy notes of the board.

"It's just her cover." Amber said, while Rosemary nodded in agreement. "But really, deeeeeeeeep down, she's an evil monster that we should probably cut up and feed to the giant squid."

"Sounds good to me." Alice said, glaring at her.

The bell rang 20 minutes later, and the Gryffindor's made their way to the great hall for lunch, passing a group of Ravenclaw's, all discussing Damaan.

"One thing I've been wondering about …" Rosemary said as they sat down.

"What?" Amber an Alice said together at once.

"Well … who in their right mind would name their child 'Damaan'?!" she said and they all laughed.

* * *

A/N: Well, who would? Hurrah, me again. Just saying that Damaan is my bad-guy name, so if you ever read a story in which the bad guy's called Damaan-chances are, that i wrote it. Lol. 

The chapter coming up is my favourite. I hoped you liked this, and i'll thank any reviews i get. So on that note i bid you good day and goodnight (Depending on the time wherever you are. Lol).

-Moon. : D


	11. Pretty in Pink

**DISCLAIMER: D**earies, **I S**eriously** C**an't** L**ie** A**nd** I**'ll** M**aybe** E**at** R**adishes. Ok, so that doesn't have anything to do with me not owning HP, but all well. As you can kinda guess, i don't.

* * *

**Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.**

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN: Pretty in Pink. 

The news of Damaan spread through the school in less than a week. By the time the snow was melting to be replaced by bitter winds and cold frost, practically everybody in the school had his or her opinion on the "Damaan situation".

"I personally think that this could possibly be more than what the _prophet _is making out." Sean MacMillam told Amber and the others, after battling their way through the wind to the greenhouses. "The ministry has never been in favour of anything that might make life difficult for them."

"I hear that." Amber replied.

"Guys!" Alice called, and they turned to see her looking annoyed and alarmed. She had been talking to Cassie and Sandra-two Hufflepuff girls, who Amber liked, despite their habit of giggling all the time.

"What?" Rosemary asked as they pretended to work as Professor Sprout walked past.

"It was in the newspaper today apparently-Cassie just told me-" She gestured towards Cassie who gave a wave of her hand to the others. "-That your Grandad Rosie went to the Minster for magic, to tell him if he wanted him to start out security plan for Hogwarts, when he just said that there'll be no need!"

"What?" Toby Finnegan said, turning to join the conversation, Logan listening intently.

"Yeah-he said that 'Oh there's really no need, Damaan's not any of a worry. It'll only be a moment until we round him up like all the other death eaters!'."

"I don't believe this, they've gone too far." Amber said.

"What do you plan to do?" Sandra asked, "We're just first years. No one would listen to what we've got to say."

"Then we make them!" Amber said confidentially.

"We've also got the Snape-Lyra conversations to tell your dad about too." Amber added in undertone to Alice as everybody turned back to their work, discussing Damaan.

"So _now _you want to go to dad? We have no proof Amber!" Alice said, and Amber looked furiously to Rosemary, who looked apologetic, but said:

"She's right Amber, the only proof we have is our word-and who would believe three first years? It's like what Sandra said-we need proof before we go running off to Professor Longbottom."

"As much as I want them locked up for plotting to kill my dad, we have to stay put." Alice agreed. "At least until we have proof, ok?"

"Ok." Amber agreed, though rather half-heartedly.

But by Thursday, the _Daily Prophet _had made nearly everybody in the castle think that Damaan was nothing to worry about.

"Yeah right-then why is he trying to kill dad?!" Alice said, the day before Valentines day-Thrusday, as they frantically tried to complete their homework in the rapidly fading light from the sun-it was another late night.

"I don't know-actually, I've been wondering about that." Rosemary said, wrinkling her forehead as she did when she was thinking hard. "I mean-what's in it for him?"

"Pardon?" Amber asked exasperatedly, while Rose and Anna clambered through the portrait hole, chatting happily.

"Well-what's the point in killing the headmaster of Hogwarts?" Rosemary asked thoughtfully. Amber and Alice considered this for a while, and then Amber realised that-she didn't really know _why _he would want to in the first place.

"You know-I don't know." Alice said. She sighed and turned back to the book she was reading.

"Aren't you going to do your homework?" Amber asked and Alice turned to look at her.

"_I _did it last night." She said.

"What were we doing?" Rosemary asked in outrage, as she tried to finish her transfiguration essay.

"You two spent 3 hours playing chess." Alice said, turning once again back to her book.

"Oh yeah-I totally beat you!" Rosemary said triumphantly, while Amber replied with a "No fair! You're just naturally good at it! You got it off your dad-" when Tania Jenson-the Quidditch captain came over.

"Hi Amber-" she said, and without waiting for an answer, she ploughed on "Look-one of our beaters on the Quidditch team-Chloe Jordan-has resigned and Andy has said that he wants to become the new beater."

She paused for a moment, and before Amber could say something, she had continued.

"Well or course that leaves a chaser spot open, and seeing as you played brilliantly against Slytherin in that first match, I'd like to offer you a spot on the team."

Amber stared dumb-struck. No way did she think that she would get into the Gryffindor house team in her first year-Andy only joined this year. But then again-it would be another thing to cross off the L.O.T.W.N.T.D.I.M.O.O.P …

"I-I guess." Amber said

"Excellent!" Tania cried jubilantly. "We have a team practise tomorrow-7 O'clock. Down at the pitch. See you there-"

Se strolled away to her friends, while Rosemary gave a whoop of excitement.

"Yes! I always knew you would live up to Uncle Harry's standards!" She cried, while Alice grinned and rolled her eyes at Rosemary. Rosemary tutted at Alice's reaction and turned back to her half-finished transfiguration essay.

"Thanks." Amber said, turning back to her own essay and found that it was so difficult, that she hadn't even written a sentence yet.

"You know-I think Professor Chang still has a grudge against my dad." Amber said thoughtfully. "And is taking it out on me. At the rate I'm going, this won't be ready to hand in until 6th year."

"It's not that difficult you know." Alice said, not looking up from _"Hogwarts: A history."_

"Easy for you to say, miss smarty-pants." Rosemary grumbled.

"Eh-it's due Monday-I'll do it on the weekend." Amber said, shoving her essay into her bag and yawning-it was nearing midnight and the common room was starting to empty.

"Oh sure-than you'll say 'Oh it's Sunday tomorrow, so I'll do it then!'!" Alice said, smirking.

"Will not!" Amber said, pretending to be outraged.

"Bet you 10 galleons that you will!" Alice said, closing her book.

"You're on!" Amber said and leant over to shake Alice's hand.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Rosemary said and Alice laughed as Amber used her wand to jinx a cushion to fly at her.

* * *

The next morning, Amber woke up a little late. She woke up to find the dormitory completely deserted and hurried down the spiral staircase to see Rosemary and Alice waiting for her at the bottom. 

"Geez, I thought you'd never wake up." Rosemary said, as they headed off out of the portrait hole.

"Yeah-Carley even made her wand create a loud honking noise, but you still didn't." Alice agreed.

"Sorry-must be in Weekend mode." Amber said, dodging out of the way of a flying cupid, who was zooming round by their heads, throwing hand-fulls of rose petals at disgruntled students, feeling confused.

"Yeah, well at least you didn't-_what the_-?"

All three of them stoped at the top of the marble staircase, over-looking the entrance hall. Amber stood transfixed at the sight, wondering whether they had taken a wrong turn.

The hall was so greatly covered in pink flowers and magical paper hearts, bewitched to float in the air, along with more cupids throwing petals at people that the hall looked as if it had been painted pink.

Rosemary looked disgusted, while Alice dodged a bunch of petals. Amber laughed as she saw a Ravenclaw boy not duck quickly enough and received a bunch of petals straight in the face.

"What in merlins name is going on here?" Rosemary asked as Alice came back after the petal attack, having just whacked the cupid with her bag, causing it to grumble at her, and launch some more flowers at some nearby Hufflepuff 4th years.

"I have no idea." Alice said.

"Let's just get to the great hall." Amber said and they hurried off down the marble staircase, avoiding the flower attacks and headed into the great hall, which was just as brightly decorated as the entrance hall.

"Can you _believe her_?" Geraldine said in disgust once they had taken seats opposite her and Carley, who were both wearing similar expressions to Rosemary.

"Who?" Amber asked, wiping petals off some pancakes and pulling them towards her.

In an answer, Geraldine gestured behind her, to wear Professor Lyra was sitting next to a murderous looking Snape on one side, and a strange looking Hagrid on the other, seeing as he was covered in pink rose petals. Lyra seemed to have forgotten her pale blue robes today and had donned a pair of lurid pink robes to match the decorations.

"Should have known." Rosemary said darkly and they all nodded.

"Aren't these decorations _fantastic_?" A voice said and Amber turned to see Rose walking towards them, arm-in-arm with Alice's sister, Anna. She was carrying a large bouquet of Roses and Smiling just like Lyra.

"Fantastic?" Geraldine repeated. "Disgusting more like it."

"Yeah Deeny." Carley agreed.

"Oh come on-look what Robby gave me!" Rose sat down, indicating the flowers. Robby was Roses boyfriend. He was greatly popular among the older Gryffindor's and apparently everyone wanted to be his friend-or in the girls' case, go out with him. Amber had only met him once, and that was last year when he came in the summer holidays. And he was an idiot then.

"I can't believe you Rose." Came Daphne's voice, ad she trudged over and sank onto a seat next to Amber, looking annoyed. "You are the girlish girl I have ever met."

"Well-you should be too!" Rose protested "You are my twin after all."

That was true-Amber thought. Rose and Daphne were practically identical, right down to their long red hair and sparkling green eyes, but no way were their personalities the same.

Rose was 100 a girl. Into the traditional stuff, make-up, guys, sleepovers, guys, truth or dare (Some silly muggle game), guys … while Daphne preferred to play Quidditch with all her friends, who all happened to be-guys.

"The only time you'll see me wearing make-up and prancing around going 'Oh my god! Robby is like-so totally hot!' is when I'm dead." Daphne replied, doing a good imitation of Roses 'excited' voice.

"Suit yourself." Rose said, turning to talk to Anna.

"Excuse me everyone!" Called Professor Lyra called, and everybody stoped talking half-heartedly to listen. "Thankyou everyone who has been a support to the Valentines Day decorations! I'd also like to thank my cupids, who have agreed to deliver Valentines to everyone! Hope you have a wonderful day!"

"Cow." Alice muttered as everyone broke out talking again.

"I hear that." Rosemary agreed.

"Oh my god-valentines!" Anna was saying "I totally forgot-come Rose-we've got to go!" and they both got up and hurried away.

"Your sister's such a ditz." Carley exclaimed, watching Rose and Anna hurry away.

"We know." Amber and Daphne said at the same time.

The cupids delivering valentines all day was annoying, but oddly amusing. Halfway through Transfiguration, a valentine turned up for Logan, which screamed out loud for everybody to hear that "Your secret admirer" loved his "Blue eyes that sparkle in the winter sunlight". By the time the valentine had finished screaming its poem; Logan had practically slid down his chair and was under the desk, only his red forehead visible, while everybody in the class laughed themselves stupid.

"Oh-you beautiful blue eyes that sparkle in the sun!" Rosemary mocked as they left for Defence against the dark arts, while Logan said "Shut up, Rosemary!" and everyone laughed.

"Oh that was so funny!" Amber exclaimed, as she and Rosemary broke into un-controllable laughter. Indeed, they were still giggling when they entered the DADA class room. It was when Professor Lyra skipped in, her pink robes waving behind her, when she realised that Alice hadn't cracked a smile, throughout the entire class. Now she seemed to be staring, glassy eyed out of the window above where Logan and Toby had taken there seats.

"What's up with you Alice?" Amber asked her, as she took her books out of her bag and Lyra asked them to copy down notes.

"Huh?" Alice jerked out of her trance. "Oh-nothing. Just thinking."

"Well turn your thinking to vampires, because that's what we're taking notes about." Rosemary said.

40 minutes later, when they were finally dismissed from the classroom and began to make their way down to lunch, they caught up with Andy and Josh.

"Hi." Rosemary said.

"Hey." Said a thoroughly annoyed-looking Andy.

"You don't look so happy." Amber pointed out, as they trudged down the marble stairs, which were now littered with rose petals.

"You wouldn't be when you've just had a highly embarrassing Valentine been read out to you in front of your entire class." Andy replied, dropping onto a seat at the Gryffindor table, Josh sitting down next to him, saying "There there. It's not that bad."

"It is that bad!" Andy burst out, while Amber tried not to laugh as they took seats opposite them. "At least you haven't had a valentine read to you in front of the entire class-and even worse-from Haley Midgen."

"Who's Haley Midgen?" Alice asked.

"Haley is the most disgusting, annoying, ugliest girl in existence." Josh answered. "She's fancied Andy ever since first year and let's say compared to a slug, the slug could make it the modelling business."

"And that's saying something." Josh concluded.

"A Slug model." Rosemary said thoughtfully, not noticing what she was doing and poured almost all of the marmalade over her pie.

"Poor Andy-Pandy." Amber said, trying not to laugh.

"Stop it!" Andy shouted. "You know I hate that stupid name!"

"What? Oh! You mean Andy-Pan-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Ok, ok …"

"You both know why she's doing this, don't you?" Amber asked Rosemary and Alice, as they made their way down to the dungeons for potions, some 15 minutes later.

"Yeah-she's a cow." Alice replied.

"Well-that." Amber agreed "But also because she's just trying to warm up to us. I mean-" Amber paused and made to check no one was listening. The only people around were a group of Slytherin 6th years. "-Even though she's going to try and kill your dad Alice, she's warming up to the students and teachers, so no one would ever think of suspecting her."

"Yeah, you're right." Rosemary agreed. They joined the line outside the classroom, and talked to Carley and Geraldine for a while, trying to ignore Malfoy and the Slytherin's taunting and laughter.

Snape came stalking out of the class room, looking irritable, and ushered them inside. Looking around, Amber noticed that all the other classrooms had some sort of Valentines Day decoration, but Snape's class didn't have one thing pink in it.

"I don't think we want to cross his path today." Rosemary whispered, pointing at Snape, who had taken a seat behind his desk, looking as if that he would murder the next person to mention Valentine's Day.

Once everybody had sat down, Snape began to explain the complications of creating a Truth Serum. But he had only been talking 5 minutes, when a cupid swooped in. Snape's face had turned ghostly white and no one dared speak.

The Valentine circled the class once, trying to find the person it was trying to find, when it spotted them. Amber hoped with all her might that it wasn't going to be her-

It wasn't-the cupid swooped down onto Malfoy and dropped the Valentine on his head then swooped out again.

Muttering whispered through the room until Snape glared at everyone and they fell silent. The look on his face was dark and stony.

Malfoy looked positively terrified and attempted to hide them letter, a difficult feat as it started screaming at Malfoy about how Mandy Baddock-leader of her gang of Slytherin girls was in love with him, and when it had finished, it spurted out a dozen or so pink streamers over Malfoy. They completely covered him, until you couldn't even see his blond hair, and were proving very difficult to remove. Mandy Baddock on the other side of the room blew a kiss at Malfoy and everyone burst into laughter, despite Snape's expression.

Rosemary was laughing so hard, it looked as though she was about to faint and Alice was looking as if she would explode from keeping in her sniggers. Amber thought that two of her ribs had cracked from laughing so hard. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless.

"You know Malfoy!" Geraldine gasped, tears pouring out of her eyes. "You do look pretty in pink!"

That just made everyone laugh even harder.

* * *

A/N: I know what you're all saying ... finally, this story hasn't been updated since forever! I'm sorry, but ... this is going to sounds pathetic, but i ... er ... forgot to update. I know i know, it's a pathetic excuse, but it's true. I only remembered today and after exclaiming "Crap!" ran to the computer.

Oh and hurrah! I think this is my favourite chapter. I was never a Valentines day fan, but Lyra just seemed like the girliest girl in the history of girly girls, so i _had_ to make her put on some sort of Valentines day thing.

Poor Logan ... also, i hope i didn't make this sound too much like what Lockheart did in CoS. Sorry if it did. I suck at coming up with origonal stuff. And i feel like i've repeated myself in pratically all of the chapters. If that doesn't make any sense, then whatever. Uh.

Please review, even if it's constructive critizium (I can never spell that word)

-Moon. : D


	12. Another Convo

**DISCLAIMER: **Don't own HP ... this is getting very old you know ...

* * *

**Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.**

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic.

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE: Another Convo. 

After the "Valentine incident" in potions, Snape had given them so much homework, that it was more than the rest they had put together. Also, Malfoy had become increasingly sour towards all the Gryffindor first years, who constantly mocked him about Mandy, who seemed not to be able to leave Malfoy out of her sight.

"She's like his stalker!" Rosemary observed when they left the classroom and all three of them laughed as they past Malfoy looking about to explode, as Mandy and her usual gang of friends followed him about 10 paces behind him.

"Anyway-Alice, you have to help us with our homework." Amber asked desperately, as they made their way out into the crowded courtyard and huddled in a blustery corner, upturning their collars, so as to keep warmer. "Snape gave us so much and I have Quidditch practise tonight."

"And I think Tania would kill you if you miss this practise." Rosemary agreed, "Your next game against Hufflepuff is next Saturday-she wants to win so badly. If you beat them, you'll be coming ahead of Slytherin for the first time since Uncle Harry played!"

Indeed, Slytherin played up against Hufflepuff at the beginning of February. Slytherin won by 50 points, which meant if they beat Hufflepuff also, they would be out of the running for the cup. Something Tania was stressing about and also even more determine to win, as it was her second to last year, and her second to last chance to win the cup.

So if they won, then they would be coming ahead of Slytherin-something that hadn't happened since Amber's dad had played.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll help you this once." Alice said, rolling her eyes. The bell rang and they headed inside for dinner.

"Thanks." Amber said, as they trudged up the front steps and into the still-pink entrance hall and collapsed at the Gryffindor table. "I'm going to need it."

After a hasty dinner, Amber ran up to the dormitories to drop off her bag, and then realised that she didn't have a broom.

"I'll have to mention that." She muttered to herself as she made her way down to the Quidditch pitch.

The rest of the team was already there when she walked into the changing rooms. Andy and Josh were chatting to Thomas Finnegan nearby on the benches, in their red Quidditch robes and brooms in hand. Zoë Jordan-the twin of Chloe and was the other beater was talking to Cecilia Wood, the Keeper, and Tania came strolling out of the captain's office, carrying a set of red Gryffindor Quidditch robes, a magazine and a old broom.

"Ah-Amber. Good, you're here." She handed the robes to Amber, which she noticed had "Potter" sewn on the back. "These are yours. And this-" she handed her a copy of _Which Broomstick? _"-is to pick out a new broom."

"Oh yeah-see I don't-"

"Don't worry-your brother said you didn't have one, and I've talked it all out with Professor Longbottom, and he says we can bend the first-year rule just this once."

"Oh-well, thanks-" Amber began, but she then called order to her team and everyone fell silent. Amber hung back to stand next to Andy.

"Ok team." Tania said all business like. "We all know that Hufflepuff are a pretty strong team, but i say we can take them down! The captain has been practising all sorts of moves and we have to be able to do them as well if we're going to stand a chance!"

Cecilia snorted. "Sure Tania-last year, we won against them, 170-20!"

"That's how I thought you would take this!" Tania said in exasperation. "Hufflepuff were easy to beat last year but i've been spying on them, and trust me-they are pretty good! They might seem a push-over, but they're not! We must take this seriously! We must _win_!"

"Ok!" Cecilia said, looking alarmed at Tania's enthusiasm.

"Ok … let's go. Amber-you can borrow this broom for the time being." Tania thrust the old comet 260 that was slightly bent at the front into her hands.

Amber hastily pulled on her new team robes and followed Tania out onto the pitch. Conditions were favourable-a light wind and clouds were blocking the sun, so they wouldn't have any visual problems.

"Ok team-let's play!" Tania yelled and they all kicked off into the air.

All in all, practise went very well. Amber worked well with Josh and Tania and Cecilia was getting good at keeping, saving more and more goals, and Andy and Zoë nearly knocked out Thomas during his search for the snitch, when they both hit the same bludger at the same time. They had to finish early, however, as Andy and Zoë _did _knock out Thomas 10 minutes later, as they tried the double hit again and he didn't duck fast enough. But Tania said he'd be ok for their match the following Saturday.

Amber was humming quietly as she made her way back up to the common room, when she heard voices-coming from an empty classroom to her right. Amber stopped humming to listen. They voices sounded oddly familiar-and they was no mistaking that sneer and prissy posh voice issuing from the gap between the door and the wall.

Amber's heart gave a twang as she leaned forward to put her ear as close to the door as she could, without moving it and listened to Snape and Lyra argue in the room beyond.

" … Look! You may think you're helping, but you're not! So butt out Severus-"

"Sara-the dark lord has put me in charge of making sure you get your job done. If you don't succeed, he's likely to kill you! And you know that I don't want you killed."

"Ha! And how many times have you said _that _to gain a death eaters trust? Countless Severus! Countless! You're a traitor to the dark lord, and ought not to be meddled with!"

"Sara-do you honestly think that I would be standing here if I hadn't given satisfactory answers to the dark lord? He too has questioned my loyalty-something he no doubt picked up from the old lord."

"I suppose-well, he is … look, that's not the point! You come here and say he's put you on the job as well? Well with master of mystery-Snape-on the case, it should be over within a week!"

There was a pause from the room beyond and Amber held her breath, listening hard. She heard footsteps coming towards the door and realised that she had no cloak.

Forgetting that she was allowed out, as it was only eight, Amber shrank back into the shadows of the fading light from the corridor window and hid behind a statue of an ugly gargoyle, and heard Snape stalked off, apparently in a towering temper. Amber glanced out from behind her statue and saw Lyra storm out after him, heading in the opposite direction. Amber made sure the coast was clear, and then set off for the common room at a run.

* * *

"Then we were right-he _is _working for Damaan!" Rosemary exclaimed the following Monday in charms, while they were attempting to levitate cushions. They had decided that it was too risky talking about it in the common room, where there were tones of people, so they decided on Charms. After Amber exclaimed "Oh, it's the weekend tomorrow-I'll do my essay then", they had discussed the conversation Amber overheard all weekend that it distracted Amber from everything else, except for Tania's determination to kill her team during practise by working them too hard before their match the following Saturday. 

They were now whispering in a low conversation, unlikely to be overheard due to the yell's of Geraldine in the corner and Logan and Toby trying to help Professor Flitwick down from being jinxed to the ceiling by accident, not to mention the Rain that had started that mornning, splattering on the windows.

Charms class, taught by tiny Professor Flitwick, was the ideal place for a conversation you don't want overheard, as normally there was a lot of moment and talking, that people hardily listened in on conversations. Today they were attempting to levitate cushions. They had used feathers, and Professor Flitwick had decided that they ought to move to the next step-using cushions so as they wouldn't hurt anyone if they flew off course. Unfortunately, Carley's cushion flew into the air so fast, it looked like a blur. It bounced off the ceiling and hit professor Flitwick in the head, causing him to topple backwards off his stool of books.

"Yes." Amber whispered, flicking her wand, so her cushion soured into the air and hit Logan in the back of the head. "Lyra thinks he is a traitor and Snape is saying that he's been told to make sure Lyra's doing her job."

"'Job'?!" Alice exclaimed. "Job! Ha! And the job happens to be killing my dad-I honestly don't see the point-why kill the Hogwarts headmaster?"

"That's something that we need to find out." Rosemary said, also flicking her wand and saying "Wingardium Leviosa" and the cushion didn't fly into the air, but flopped weekly on the table and fell off.

The bell rang 10 minutes later, and Professor Flitwick summoned all the cushions to him, but unfortunately the force of them caused him to fall off his chair again. Amber led the way out of the class and to their Transfiguration classroom.

"Obviously, Damaan doesn't trust Lyra to do it all by her self. He's ordered Snape to watch over." Amber concluded as they entered the class and sat down at the back.

"Yeah. Also-" Rosemary began, but she couldn't pursue the subject as Professor Chang slammed the door shut and began to ask round for their essays.

"Uh …" Amber realised that she hadn't done it.

"Ha!" Alice said triumphantly, "You lose! Ten galleons please!" she held out her hand.

"No way! I never said-"

"Yes you did." Alice said, handing over her own essay. "You said quite plainly 'Oh it's the weekend tomorrow-I'll do my essay then!' and continued to talk about the latest Snape-Lyra convo. So that's ten galleons!"

"But is was "Oh it's Sunday tomorrow"!" Amber protested.

"Same difference-fork over!" Alice exclaimed happily. Grumbling, Amber pulled out ten galleons from the bottom of her bag and handed the gold over. Rosemary giggled, but stopped when she realised that she hadn't done it either.

"Right-Potter, Weasley-detention. Tonight. My office." Professor Chang said grimly. "You'll be doing your essay then."

Amber and Rosemary groaned, and exchanged a look with each other.

"You know-if Tania doesn't stop trying to kill us all before Saturday, they'll be none of the team left to play. Yesterday I had to use my Laser to help me limp back to the common room." Amber sighed and winced as she moved on her seat. True, Tania had been working them so hard, that the new broom Amber had ordered from _Which broomstick?_, the Laser127, was already bent from when Tania had settled for nothing less than the best.

"You'd better win on Saturday." Alice exclaimed, poking her mouse and it turned into half an egg cup. "Damn!"

On the other side of the room, Geraldine was calling excitedly, waving a grey eggcup. "I did it!" she called and earned 10 points for Gryffindor. Alice said "Humpf." And remained in a huffy silence for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

"Amber!" Amber heard someone call, and saw Tania running towards her as they left for lunch. 

"Yeah?" Amber asked weekly, as she wobbled down the marble staircase, while all her leg mussels ached.

"Practise is cancelled for tonight." Tania said, looking as if she were highly disappointed. "The weather is too bad, and I don't want you lot getting hurt before the game. We've worked too hard-we're going to _win_!" she added and ran off to join her friends.

"Good thing were not having practise." Amber said as they walked the rest of the way into the great hall and Amber collapsed onto the table, rubbing her legs and rolling her shoulders. "I'm aching all over."

"You too?" Amber heard Andy say, and he and Josh dropped opposite them, wincing as Amber had done.

"It's a nightmare." Said Josh, "We're certain that Tania's trying to kill us all before we can play on Saturday."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Amber said. "I hope the rain clears up."

"If it doesn't-all well, apparently they've played worse." Andy said, spearing a sausage on his fork. "They played in a thunder storm a few years ago like dad did-remember?"

Amber remembered. The story of how her dad had first lost a game.

"Yeah." She said, while Rosemary hummed a muggle theme song and Alice stared down the table at nothing in particular. "Let's hope."

But the rain did not stop. By Friday, the day before the match, the rain was at breaking point, and the front doors had actually been broken open by the wind, even against the magic holding it together, something that had defiantly never happened before.

"I dunno how I'm going to play tomorrow in this!" Amber bellowed over a new crack of thunder over head, as they ran, pell-mell to the castle from the greenhouses, pulling scarfs around them, but still getting soaked.

"Maybe you can have one of those umbrella hats?" Alice suggested as they hurried up the steps and collapsing into the entrance hall, dripping water everywhere. "You know-the ones that muggles wear?"

"Oh, I've seen those." Rosemary exclaimed, squeezing a considerable amount of water out of her long, red, curly hair. "They look so silly! Just put an impervious jinx on you."

Amber began to grow nervous as the day worn on. None of the team wanted to play tomorrow, except for Tania, who was saying that a little rain never hurt anybody.

"Yeah-but a lot can kill you." Andy grumbled in the common room that night, trying to ignore the howling wind and thunder of rain from outside. "Sounds like the castles going to fall down."

"Too true." Daphne agreed.

She came over and sat down as a thresh wave of thunder rolled over, squeezing a large amount of water out of her red pony tail and muttered a jinx to make her robes dry out.

"I dunno how you're going to play in this." She said, gesturing out of the storm-clad window. "You are either going to drown or be sizzled alive by lightning."

"Tania sounds a lot like wood, doesn't she?" Rosemary said and Amber agreed.

"Who's Wood?" Alice asked.

"The Quidditch captain when dad played." Daphne answered. "He was completely Quidditch mad."

"Maybe they're related?" Amber suggested, but at that moment, Tania herself came through the portrait hole.

"We _are _still playing tomorrow." She said enthusiastically. "But don't worry-it's good to play in different conditions."

As she walked off, Daphne snorted "Different conditions?" she said in outrage "Is she _trying _to kill you guys?"

"Yep." Came Josh's voice, and he came over and sat down with them in front of the fire. "I honestly think we should wear aqua-lungs, because at the rate this is going, the grounds will be flooded by the time we get to the pitch tomorrow."

Amber spent the rest of the night trying not to think about tomorrow. She was feeling very queasy and apprehensive about playing in this weather, something that Malfoy was very smug about.

Amber rolled over in her sleep that night, trying to block out the howling of the wind and continuous downpour of rain and claps of thunder and flashes of lightning, but it was proving very difficult.

_Maybe I _should_ wear an aqua-lung. _She thought, just before drifting off to an un-easy sleep _At least then I won't drown._

_

* * *

A/N:_ Ok, i was at a loss on what to call this-for the want of a better word-chapter. This was just a part between 11 and 13, and it didn't fit anywhere. So oh well. 

Oh-and Hurrah! (You didn't think i'd forget, did you?)

Also, the line "A little rain never hurt anybody" "Yeah, but a lot can kill you" I stole from "Jumanji". So none of my credit.

Until next time-

-Moon. : D

PS. Also, i'm reeeeeeeally not liking this story. I think it's 'cause it's not one of my best, but yeah. So trust me, i know it's not wonderful. Lol.


	13. Midgame suspicions

**DISCLAIMER: **Harry Potter and anything related belongs to JKRowling.

**

* * *

**

Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic.

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Mid-game suspicions. 

Amber woke up the next morning, wishing that the match could just be over, and her heart sank when she could still hear the rain, if possible, coming down even harder than before.

As popular as Quidditch was, everyone turned up in the great hall, wearing house colours as usual. Yellow and black for Hufflepuff and red and gold for Gryffindor. But the cheering could hardily be heard over the fresh rolls of thunder.

"And _that's _saying something!" Rosemary half-shouted over the rain, "Sounds like it's a cyclone out there!"

Amber was feeling too nervous to eat, along with Andy and Josh. So she sat there, trying not to open her mouth as she felt like she'd throw up if she opened her mouth. Andy was wearing one of the umbrella hats that Alice mentioned and Josh looked ready to resign.

"Come on team, changing rooms!" Tania yelled 10 minutes later, and the whole house cheered as the team got up, while the Slytherin's booed and hissed as per usual.

Equipped with umbrellas, the team ran down to the changing rooms at full pelt, yet still getting soaked and Amber actually felt afraid. What if she was struck by lightning like Daphne said?

By the time they made it into the changing rooms, they were all saturated to the bone, but had no time to get dry-people were already starting to come down to the stands.

Amber peeled off her school robes and pulled on her Quidditch ones with trembling hands. What if she couldn't see the Quaffle and it hit her in the head and she fell to her watery doom?

"Don't worry Amber." Andy said, picking up his new beater bat. "We'll make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Right!" Tania yelled as a flash of lightning struck through the room. The rain was so thick that it was almost like night time. "I know these aren't good conditions, but Quidditch matches aren't called off for something as trivial as thunder storms! We need to get out there! And show Mother Nature that even in bad weather, Gryffindor can still WIN!"

Amber thought she was sounding slightly hysterical. Amber honestly couldn't see how they were going to play in this. She was light and the wind would surely pick her off course and send her flying through the air?

"Ok! Let's go!" Tania screamed over more thunder and she led the way out onto the pitch.

Amber was soaked after she'd walked nearly a dozen paces. The ground was flooded with water and mud, and couldn't even hear the crowd if it were cheering-now it just looked like a sea of umbrellas.

She swerved as another fork of lightning flashed overhead and saw madam Hooch mouth "Mount your brooms!" and Amber gripped her new broom very tightly and swung her leg over.

Amber only just heard the shrill blast of the whistle and they were off-well, sort off. Practically everybody was blown off course. Amber was soaked within seconds, and nearly took a bludger to the head because the rain was so thick, she never saw it coming.

They tried to play for about 10 minutes in the rain and howling wind. Try as Amber could tell that either side wasn't doing well. By this point they had dropped the Quafle 6 times and Amber could only tell where Tania and Josh were because they were two red blurs. She had no idea what the score was, only that they weren't doing as well as they had hoped. Amber kept flying into other players, as she could never see them properly.

15 more wet and soggy minutes later, they were all soaked to the bone and Amber was freezing cold.

"Tania!" Amber screamed, and hurling the Quaffle in the direction of Tania screaming back. Amber supposed she caught it as she could hear her screaming "JOSH!" over the newest rolls of thunder.

Suddenly, a fork of lightning came flashing down and struck the tail of someone's broom. Amber couldn't tell who it was, except for the fact that it was someone on their team. They were screaming and Amber saw them falling through the rain.

Amber pushed her soaking hair out of her eyes and was nearly thrown off herself as Thomas came hurtling out of no where. Amber spun around and saw a tiny golden glimmer flicking through the rain-the snitch was feet below.

Amber sighed with relief that the match was soon to be over, when another fork of lightning illuminated the stands, which Amber realised she was very close to. She looked up and saw something that made her head spin with curiosity-Malfoy was looking disgruntled and wet, but talking animatedly to Professor Lyra.

Ok, why in the name of Merlin, was Malfoy talking to Lyra, of all people? Was Malfoy in on the plan? Or was he just talking about homework?

_You idiot! _Said a voice in her head, _Why would he be talking about homework in the middle of a Quidditch match? In fact, why would Malfoy be talking about homework at all? _

It was a bit dodgy-what wold be so important that it had to be discussed in the middle of a raging storm at a Quidditch match? Did he know something about the plan to kill Alice's dad? Was he in on it also? His dad was a death eater after all-

"AMBER!" She heard Tania scream from over head "GET PLAYING NOW!"

Horrified that she'd been stationary in mid air for over a minute, she turned round and began to fly up to the goal post, where Josh was trying to get past the Hufflepuff Keeper, Lance.

But as she flew up, a black ball which was a bludger came pelting out of no where. Amber tried to duck but wasn't quick enough.

She didn't have time to scream. The hard sickening pain that hit the side of her head made her slip off her broom. She felt herself grow unconscious as he fell down … down … down …

* * *

"Is she going to be ok?" 

"Of course she is Alice … I mean; I hope she'll be ok."

"I'm sure she will be-hey! Look! She's waking up!"

Amber opened her eyes to see Rosemary, Alice, Josh and Andy standing over her, all looking as if they had climbed out of a swimming pool.

"You lot all right?" She asked and sat up as the side of her head twinged painfully.

"We're fine." Rosemary said, looking scared "You on the other hand took a bludger to the head! We thought you would have died if Josh hadn't caught you."

"Oh, thanks." Amber said, thanking her cousin. "Who got struck by lightning?"

"Oh, that was Cecilia. But she's ok-she's over there." Alice pointed over to the bed next to her, where Tania and Thomas were standing.

"That was quite some game." Andy exclaimed "But we won Amber!" he added, sounding jubilant.

"We did?" Amber asked, feeling that this game was worth something after all.

"Yeah! Just after you fell, Thomas caught the snitch, the Hufflepuff seeker not even knowing that Thomas was going after it!"

"Bet they're not happy." Amber said.

"Not at all." Rosemary agreed. "Actually, they were-"

But what they were, Amber never found out. Madam Pomfrey had come bustling in, yelling over the thunder "OUT OUT OUT! THESE PACIENTS NEED REST! OUT!" And the others had no choice but to leave.

Rosemary and Alice remained behind however. They moved forwards onto chairs, both trying to dry themselves with towels that madam Pomfrey just gave them with a disapproving look. It was then Amber remembered-

"You guys-" Amber began and Rosemary and Alice turned their attention on her.

"What?" Alice asked.

"During the match-I saw Malfoy talking to Lyra in the stands." Amber said and Rosemary and Alice exchanged a look.

"We know." Rosemary said, turning back to Amber. "We saw him. You don't think he's involved, do you?"

"Why else would he be talking to her?" Amber said.

"We can't go jumping to conclusions-though it would be nice if he got expelled." Alice added as an after thought.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Amber said, and the other two agreed.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Amber!" 

Amber woke up on April 6th, to see Rosemary and Alice standing over her, grinning and holding a parcel each.

"Hey! Thanks." Amber took the parcels and sat up. "And Alice, if it's a homework planer like you got Rosemary, you can take it back!"

"Uh …" Alice began and Amber laughed. It was Amber's 12th birthday today. Rosemary's birthday was yesterday, and had received a homework planner from Alice, Alice claiming that Rosemary's mum had given Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron a homework planner for Christmas, because they would never do their homework-like Amber and Rosemary.

Sure enough, when Amber opened her present, Amber found the diary, along with a box of chocolate frogs. Rosemary-A golden-brown scarf, same colour as her jumper she got for Christmas, except it had her name written on it.

"You've got to be matching!" Rosemary said in moke outrage when Amber held it up questionably.

Later on that day, once Amber had gotten dressed and headed down to the great hall, they saw all the Gryffindor's looking miserable.

"What's happened?" Amber asked Carley as they sat down, and realised that the Slytherin's were jeering.

"Snape, that's what." She replied gloomily.

"What's he done?" Alice asked, pouring marmalade onto her toast.

"Taken a whole load of points from us for no apparent reason." Geraldine answered.

"What?" Rosemary asked. All five of them turned to look at the giant hourglasses in the corner, which displayed the amount of points each house had. Whoever had the most at the end of the year would be awarded the house cup-something that most of the houses fought for.

Sure enough, yesterday, Gryffindor had been in the lead, due to the outstanding performance from the Gryffindor Quidditch team during the storm, which had thankfully persisted so much rain that their seemed to be no more left. Now there the grounds were soggy and wet, making it difficult to trudge through the mud whenever they went to visit Hagrid.

Now however, Gryffindor seemed to be coming in dead last, with Slytherin on top, something Malfoy seemed to be very smug about. He was laughing and waving mockingly at Amber.

"I can't believe him." Rosemary was saying. "What did we supposedly do?"

"Apparently, we wrote 'Snape loves Moaning Myrtle' on the wall outside our potions class, when everyone knows it was the Slytherin's who did it." Carley replied.

Rosemary gave a slight snigger. "Well that would have been funny."

"Filch is trying to get rid of it as we speak." Geraldine said. "It's proving hard to remove. Snape took away 60 points because no one would own up!"

Amber dropped the porridge. "60?!"

"Yep." Carley replied.

"I don't believe him." Alice said to Amber and Rosemary.

"Me either." Amber agreed.

"You know …" Rosemary began. "We do have something on him …"

"The Snape-Lyra convo's?" Alice whispered, glancing around to make sure they weren't being overheard.

"Yep." Rosemary said.

"But he won't believe us!" Amber protested. "Your dad I mean-we don't have any proof!"

"Our word has to count for something." Rosemary said, shrugging. "Maybe he'll believe us. We don't know until we try."

"Ok, but remember, today's my birthday!" Amber reminded them. "Today-let's have fun."

The other two agreed and they all decided on going straight to Alice's dad after breakfast. Once they had finished, they saw him up at the teachers table, standing up and looing ready to go back to his office.

"Dad!" Alice called and they hurried towards him.

"Oh hello Alice." He said as they stoped short in front of him. "Enjoying Hogwarts so far?"

"Not now dad, we have to tell you something." Alice said and she glanced around. "Could we go somewhere we won't be overheard?"

Neville Longbottom looked slightly surprised, but nevertheless, he said "Er, ok." And led them all the way up to the seventh floor and stoped outside an ugly looking gargoyle.

"Chocolate frogs." He said and the Gargoyle sprang to life and leapt aside.

Amber barely had time to be surprised, as he was already leading them up a revolving staircase, going upwards. Professor Longbottom stepped onto it and the three followed him. Amber looked round to see the Gargoyle step in front of the wall again.

They stayed on the staircase until Amber felt slightly dizzy, then he led the way through an oak door and into a circular office.

Out of all of the office's Amber had been in for numerous amounts of detentions, this had to be the best. It was so pretty, a big desk sitting in the middle, with a large winged armchair behind it. All around, their were pictures of old headmaster's and headmistresses. Amber saw the picture of Albus Dumbledore waving at her. The light coming from the window gave the colourful objects in the selves around the walls a bright glow and Professor Longbottom conjured up three more chairs and gestured to Amber, Rosemary and Alice to sit.

"Now." He said, seating himself in his own chair. "What is it you want to tell me?"

The three of them started talking at once.

"It's Snape and Lyra-"

"-They're trying to kill you-"

"-we heard them talking-"

"-three times! Well, Amber overheard one-"

"-We don't want them to kill you-!"

"Hold it!" Professor Longbottom said, holding up a hand. "You overheard Professor's Snape and Lyra plotting to kill me?"

"YES!" all three of them yelled at the same time. Professor Longbottom looked at them for a moment-and burst into laughter.

"Oh dear, I knew something like this was going to crop up-"

"Dad, i don't think you get it." Alice said, looking annoyed. "Snape. And. Lyra. Are. Trying. To. Kill. You."

"Look." Professor Longbottom said, leaning forward. "I appreciate you telling me this, but I do not think it's anything to worry about-I find it unlikely that two of my staff are planning to kill me!"

"They aren't doing it for them, dad!" Alice cried, "They're doing it for Damaan!"

"Damaan?" Neville said. Then he gave another little laugh. "Look-I know what you three are thinking-your parents were like that. I can tell you this-many times Harry, Ron and Hermione were wrong about their suspicions about Snape. He was on our side all along. Lyra's on our side too-they wouldn't be out to kill me. I think you overheard wrongly."

"But that's not all!" Amber interjected. "During the Quidditch match in the storm, we saw Kyle Malfoy talking to Professor Lyra, sir! We think he's-"

"In on it too?" Professor Longbottom put in gently, and three of them nodded.

"Look, I appreciate you three telling me this, but I think you may have misunderstood."

"But-" Alice began.

"No." Professor Longbottom said. "Now I think you ought to be getting along now. Oh and Amber-happy birthday!"

"Thanks professor Longbottom." Amber muttered as he chivvied them out of his office.

* * *

"Well _that _was a waste of time." Amber said grumpily as they stood in a windy courtyard, huddled together against the wind. 

"Yeah-I _told _you he wouldn't believe us." Alice pointed out to Rosemary, who shrugged again.

"We had to give it a shot." She said. "And we did. And he didn't believe us. Now all we can do is wait for rock-solid proof."

"But where are we going to get that?" Amber asked, as Professor Lyra herself came round the corner, wearing her pale blue robes again. She smiled and waved at Amber, who gave a forced smile back.

"I don't know … we can't afford to do anything to lose points again." Rosemary said. "So I think sneaking around is out."

Amber silently agreed with her as the bell rang for Transfiguration, but on the whole, didn't feel any better. Amber _knew _they had not overheard wrongly, and that Snape and Lyra, and possibly Malfoy were up to something.

_Of course he'll come round eventually. _Amber thought miserably. But would it be too late by the time he did?

* * *

A/N: Hurrah! Funny ... when i wrote the Quidditch in the storm, it was blazing hot outside and i had the fan blowing my face ... talk about contrast. Lalalalalalalalalaaaaa ...

Hmmm ... i don't know what to say about this chapter. I honestly don't like his story very much, but you wonderful reviers seem to like it, so yeah ...

Reviews are appriciated. : D


	14. Death Eaters March

**DISCLAMIER:** I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD!

* * *

**Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.**

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic.

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Death Eaters March. 

The chilly frost that had been hovering over the castle for the past month had seemed to finally break open. The sun burst out from behind the clouds and they had their first nice sunny day in ages. Unfortunately, exams were approaching, and it wasn't only Alice who was freaking out at the prospect.

"I dunno what the teachers are playing at!" Amber said in frustration, the Saturday before the exams were due to start while they worked in the setting sun of the common room, "Why give us all this homework? It's not like we don't do enough in class."

"If the ingredients to a shrinking solution aren't permanently scanned into my brain, then my name's Luanne." Rosemary said, throwing her potions book down hard onto a table, causing a second year to jump with fright.

"Why are they acting as if they're so important?" Amber asked. "We're only first years ..."

"You got me." Rosemary yawned, going to pick up her book, and shuting it closed on her lap.

Amber closed her book too, rubbing her eyes wearily. Rosemary's brother Zack, was about to take his O.W.L's, and was looking as if he were about to faint. His friend, James Finnegan, Toby's brother, looked close to tears. Amber felt quite sorry for them. At least it'd be a while until their 5th year.

Andy and Josh worked away quietly in a corner, while Carley and Geraldine were lying on their stomachs, testing each other in charms incantations. Rose was chatting to Anna, worked completely abandoned, while Daphne and best friend, Liam Dannials groaned and banged their heads on the table.

"I dunno how I'll be able to concentrate." Alice was saying, finally closing her book. "I've never been more distracted. You know that the death eaters are becoming more active?"

"What?" Rosemary and Amber both said at the same time, and Alice nodded, holding up an abandoned copy of _the evening Prophet_. She flipped to page 12, and there was the smallest article labelled "Death Eaters March". It was less than a paragraph long, but Amber knew that this was defiantly not good.

""_Late last night in Kent, a group of Death Eaters were seen, marching down through the town. All of them were old Death Eaters of he-who-must-not-be-named, who broke out of Azkaban some years ago. The ministry states that nothing is to be feared, and they will be locked up as soon as possible_"." Alice read and looked up. "Not looking good, is it?"

"Defiantly not." Rosemary agreed.

"Hey Amber!" Carley called "Have you done that essay for Professor Chang?"

Amber sighed, and went to go help her and Geraldine. Hopefully this would all blow over … hopefully.

* * *

Exams had begun. They sat their theory papers in the morning and they sat their practicals in the afternoon. ("I definatly mucked up that teacup spell." Alice had said, while Rosemary told her not to worry-she'd never get the teacup spell right) 

Amber was certain she was going to fail potions. Snape had made them all nervous, hovering around, as they all tried to make a potion to cure boils. Amber accidentally put in essence of Lillinder, instead of Lidander, and caused the whole thing to explode.

Rosemary complained long after the charms practical that her hour glass was heavier than the others, and that's why it didn't fly, while Alice became paranoid that Professor Lyra was going to fail her on purpose, even though she did everything perfectly.

"Well she's _obviously _got a grudge against dad, so why shouldn't she have one against me?" She howled, on the second to last night of exams. She groaned and collapsed onto the couch in the common room with a flump. "Just don't talk to me-I'm sleeping." She muttered and closed her eyes.

Rosemary yawned and stretched, causing the neat pile of history of magic notes (Their last exam) to topple over and half landing in the fireplace. She scurried round, picking up as many as she could, grumbling.

"But I don't get it-why are death eaters becoming more active?" Amber asked, as Rosemary repaired some half-burned notes with her wand.

"Dunno. Maybe it's to do with that Damaan fellow?" Rosemary suggested, while Alice snored on the couch.

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten about him." Amber said. Indeed she had, "What's so important about him, do you know?"

"Nothing." Rosemary said, as Amber's kitten, Elli, pranced round their feet, chasing after a stray piece of crumpled up paper. "Not that I know of. Though I heard some Slytherin's talking about him. Apparently he was a really lower-class death eater for you-know-who. But was never recognised."

"Well that's saying something." Alice muttered sleepily.

"I thought you were asleep?" Amber asked, looked down at her, laughing slightly.

"I am, don't bother me." Alice muttered and rolled over onto her other side.

* * *

The next day brought brilliant sunshine, and neither Rosemary nor Alice felt like spending the entire day staying inside to learn about Uric the Oddball, so they took their books and flopped under a large beech tree by the lake. 

"You know, I was thinking." Amber said, while checking answers to Rosemary's questions. Rosemary and Alice looked up.

"Yeah?" Alice asked

"I say we write to the experts about this Damaan situation." Amber said seriously. "About everything-the Snape-Lyra convo's, and the plan to kill Professor Longbottom and everything."

"Who can we tell though?" Rosemary asked, shutting her book.

"My dad." Amber said.

So they composed a letter explaining everything they had heard over the past months, and sent it off with the Potter owl, Leda. Just as they waved off Leda through an owlery window, the bell rang, signalling the start of their history of magic exam.

"Ah! We can't be late!" Alice cried and they ran their way down the stairs to the stifling hot classroom, just as Professor Binn's floated in.

_The troll ballet of 1903 is significant to the Rotfang conspiracy, how? _Amber's head was swimming. None of the questions seemed to make sense. Glancing sideways at Rosemary, she saw her with her tongue between her teeth and scratching her nose with her quill, leaving an ink dot. To her right, Alice was rubbing her head with one hand and sucking the end of her quill with the other.

An hour and a half later, the bell rang. Amber sighed with relief-they were finally free. She knew she had failed this one, but it wasn't as if she was going to be a historian when she was older, so that didn't exactly matter.

"Yes! We are _free_!" Rosemary sang loudly on their way to dinner. "Free! Well, until we get our results, but they'll be coming in about 2 weeks, so that doesn't matter until then I suppose."

"Your right there. Though i'm not sure i did justice to that Goblin question-" Alice began anxiously, as they sat down opposite Daphne and her guy friends.

"Don't fuss Allie." Said a voice from behind, and Amber knew it was Logan-he was the only person who called her Allie. Sure enough, they turned to see Logan Vienna and Toby Finnegan coming towards them, and they sat down next to them. "I'm sure you did find. You were writing like mad in there. He'd have to at least give you a point for the effort."

"Unless it was all love notes or something you were writing." Toby added and Alice turned an odd purple colour as she flushed. "In that case he'd have to fail you."

Amber and Rosemary laughed, but Amber stopped almost immediately. She had just noticed Professor Lyra looking down at Professor Longbottom, and she _didn't _like the way she was smiling …

"Rosie!" Amber hissed, elbowing her and pointing "Why's Lyra getting up?" she was indeed leaving the table.

"Dunno …" Rosemary looked somewhat alarmed. "Alice!"

"Huh?" Alice wiped round so her blond hair flung out behind her "What?"

"Where's Lyra going?"

"Dunno …"

"I don't like the look of this." Amber said and the other two nodded.

* * *

When dinner ended, they made their way up the marble staircase, when Leda flew in, carrying a letter in her beak. 

"That was fast!" Rosemary commented as Alice untied the letter.

"Must have been more urgent than we thought." Amber said and she read about loud:

_Amber, Rosemary and Alice-_

_On no accounts are you to believe a _word The daily Prophet _says. It's lying right at your faces and it's not been the first time. They've been trying to cover up the Damaan situation for ages now, and it's getting worse. If they don't stop ignoring it soon, it's going to be Voldemort all over again._

_Be constantly on the look out and don't let anyone make you think otherwise. Stay safe-_

_Dad._

"It's simple." Rosemary concluded. "Damaan's trying to seize power."

"I agree with that statement." Alice said.

Amber was about to agree, when something happened, which made them, and everyone in the vicinity jump. Several girls nearby screamed.

BANG!

"What the-" Rosemary began. But then the oak front doors open and people stormed in-hooded people, wearing masks-

"DEATH EATERS!" Alice screamed.

* * *

"Death eaters?!" Rosemary panicked, and Amber grabbed hold her for support as she panicked. Alice had pulled out her wand as was now levitating everything in sight, as it was the most they could do. Amber was too shocked to do anything at the moment. 

It was pandemonium. They blasted apart anything they could reach. It wasn't long before the teachers were out, battling it out and duelling. The older students who new more curses and hexes joined in, but the younger ones just ran and screamed, adding to the din of bangs and shouts.

"AMBER, ROSEMARY, MOVE!" Rose yelled nearby. And they dived down the stairs, just as a curse missed them, blasting a hole in the floor. Rose yelled "Stupfy!" and leaped down next to them sprawled in the floor of the entrance hall.

"Just yell stupfy!" She yelled and jumped away, yelling more hexes at an on-coming death eater.

Amber nodded to Rosemary as they cowered on the floor, missed spells whizzing over their heads, and they pulled out their wands.

"Stupfy!" Rosemary yelled, but nothing happened.

"_What_?"

"Maybe it's a spell that needs power behind it?" Amber sugested as they abandoned magic and dived behind a suit of armor.

"Maybe. Either way it's no use to us now.

"Brillient!" Amber yelled sarcastically.

"Where's Alice?!" Rosemary yelled, once they had leapt up and yelled "Wingardiun Leviosa!" at a hooded wizard, and he flew high into the air.

"Dunno!" Amber yelled back. Just then, she heard a scream behind her, and saw Geraldine and Carley cowering as spells shot over them. Amber abandoned magic again, and ran up and kicked the death eater in the shin, causing him to yell in pain.

"Yell "Stupfy" if you can manage it! If not, just kick them in the shin!" Amber yelled at them, and they nodded, pulling out their wands.

Amber spun around, and saw the doors open again, but this time it was reinforcements-her dad, followed by Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, and other various adults, like Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur.

"DAD!" Amber screamed and ran forward, ducking a spell.

"Amber!" Harry yelled, grabbing his daughter, as the rest of the adults began to fight "Where's Rosemary and Alice?"

"Somewhere in there!" Amber yelled back, gesturing towards the duel going on in the entrance hall. There was the sound of smashing glass, and the hourglasses that showed the amount of house points lay on the ground in ruins.

"I want you to get out of here now-it's too dangerous!" Harry yelled, shooting a jet of red light at a death eater fighting Professor Flitwick.

"No way! I'm not missing the action-"

"AMBER!"

"Fine, fine ..." Amber said.

"Just find Rosie and Alice and go to Hagrid's hut-you know where-"

"Yeah Dad." Amber yelled. Harry nodded, ducked and ran sideways, as Amber dived out of the way of another spell.

_Find Rosie and Alice_. Amber thought, and she set off through the duel, ducking, avoiding and yelling "Stupfy!" everyone now and then, though her wand didn't do much but shower out sparks.

It was then when she saw it. Professor Longbottom was duelling with a blond death eater, her hair sticking out from under her hood. He seemed determined, but so inmersed in the fight, he didn't see Professor Lyra-coming up behind him, raising her wand as she went-

"DON'T YOU DARE! YOU-" Alice's words were drowned out as she ran up behind Lyra. She jumped up, grabbing her round the neck. Lyra choked and the jet of green light missed and hit the wall, causing it to set the doors to the great hall on fire.

Alice's face was murderous. She let go of her, pointed her wand at Lyra, as she eyed it nervously.

"Don't. You. Dare. Hurt. My. Dad." Alice said slowly and clearly.

"And what's a first year going to do to me?" Lyra sneered.

"This-" Alice jammed her wand straight into Lyra's eye.

She howled with pain and sank to the floor. Amber caught Alice's eyed and grabbed a arm from a staue from the ground. She brought it down onto Lyra's head, and she keeled over sideways, knocked out.

"Nice one!" Amber yelled, as Rosemary came flying at them, knocking all three of them into the marble steps. The blow to Amber's head was too much. Stars twinkling before her eyes, the last thing she saw before passing out was the blurry outline of many hooded people being driven out of the castle … people cheering … people … people …

* * *

People? There were certainly a lot around her now. Where was she? Amber's mind was clogged with mis-matched thoughts as she blinked over and over, and slowly, the many people crowded around her came into view. Mum … dad … Rose, Daphne, Andy … 

Amber sat up and realised that she was in the hospital wing. In the bed next to her was Rosemary, groaning and rubbing the back of her head, and on Rosemary's other side, Alice, still out cold. The hospital wing was full of people, and Madam Pomfray, the matron, was in hysterics.

Amber had no idea how she had got there, or what on earth had happened, though she assumed something big-there wasn't enough beds for all the people, and Professor Flitwick, supporting a bleeding nose, was busy rushing around, conjoring up beds and space.

"All right there Amber?" Rose asked, helping her to get in a comfortable position.

"Yeah …" Amber winced as her head throbbed from when it hit the steps. "What happened?"

"Death eaters?" Andy said, as Josh explained to Rosemary next to her, while Aunt Hermione hugged her so hard, it looked like she were about to pop. "Attacked the school. You got knocked out."

"We were so worried! Thank goodness you're alright." Ginny said, hugging her tightly.

"Let her breathe." Harry said, holding Ginny round the shoulders to make her let go.

"Yeah …" Amber said again. Now she remembered-death eaters came. Big fight-ow, her head hurt. She looked round at the people in the other beds. Toby Finnegan was lying next to Amy Lynes, of Hufflepuff, who was next to Tania Jenson, looking determined to get up already. Amber stiffined a laugh-that was Tania. "But why were they here? Do we know?"

Amber noticed everyone exchange looks and Amber got suspicious.

"What?"

"Well … turns out you three were right." Andy explained. "Lyra and the death eaters were planning to kill Professor Longbottom after all. And it was up to Lyra to do it."

"Ha! Told you we were right." Amber said, slapping high-fives with Rosemary, and then both yelled "OW!" as their shoulders ached.

At that point, Madam Pomfray came to talk to the adults. Amber looked over at Rosemary, who was rubbing her head.

"But what about Snape?"

"Huh?"

"Snape." Amber pressed on. Rosemary thought for a few moments, and then realisation dawned apon her face.

"Oh yeah! I forgot-wait, yeah. What was he doing throughout all this?" She said, as Daphne listened in.

"I thought you guys said he was in on it?" She asked.

"We thought he was."

"I thought you three would know better than to suspect Snape." Hermione said, joining the sonversation.

"Aw, Mum, that was when you were at scool." Rosemary put in. "Who's to say he hasn't turned evil during that time-"

"Anyway, where was i?" Harry said, coming back, as Madam Pomfray hurried off to tend to some strange injury to a Ravenclaw 4th year. "Oh yeah, well, Professor Longbottom's really sorry." Harry said, remembering. "He says he should have believed you. He's giving you three a formal apology, _and _I'll bet anything Gryffindor get's some point for you lot sticking to your story."

"Then hopefully Gryffindor will win!" Rosemary said happily, and they all cheered, just as a groan came from their right-Alice was awake.

"What's going on? Why are we here?" She groaned, rubbing her head.

"You explain." Amber groaned at Daphne, who was nearest, and then sunk back into her pillows. It was going to be a long night ...

* * *

A/N: Hurrah. I'm back. First point of this chapter, is that Ara has mentioned the Neville-Lyra-Snape-kill plan to their various brothers and sisters, but they obviously didn't believe them. I couldn't think of a place to put it in. 

Now i have to disclaimer i line in this chapter-when Alice is "Asleep" and Amber says "I thought you were asleep" and Alice goes "I am, don't bother me". That line i stole from an episode of the Weekenders, and i should claim no credit what-so-ever for making up this line.

Sigh ... You know, today i just thought of a way better of writing this story. It sucks, as as this storied pratically over, i'd have to re-write the whole thing. Life ain't fair.

Hehehe ... noticed i mentioned trolls doing ballet and the Rotfang conspiracy? Lol.

This is the big climax by the way, if you didn't notice.

Second to last chapter ...

Until next time-

-Moon. : D

Sob


	15. Hogwarts, we hardly knew ye

**DISCLAMIER: **Look, i just take the characters and make them do things for my own amusement. I don't own them at all.

* * *

**Amber Potter and the Traitor Within.**

Blurb …

Follow the antics of 11-year-old cousins, Amber-Leigh Potter and Rosemary Weasley, during their first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, along with their new friend, Alice Longbottom.

Find out what happens when you mix an evil plot, an invisibility cloak and two girls with extraordinary powers and a world full of magic.

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Hogwarts, we hardly knew ye. 

Various people were discharged from the hospital over the next few weeks. Most had made a good recovery (Tania Jenson actually wanted to play in the final Quidditch match of the season, which was supposed to be Gryffindor verses Ravenclaw, but so many people were injured from the team, that it was cancelled) though some had to be transferred to St Mungo's hospital for magical maladies and injuries, including James Finnegan, friend of Zack, older brother of Thomas and Toby, and new supporter of 3 heads.

Amber, Rosemary and Alice were discharged after a week. The blow to the head was a bit disorientating, but with some potions, they seemed to be all right again. Although Rosemary was still trying to use it as an excuse to get out of classes.

"Hey, I passed, and exams are over!" She had said in transfiguration, "What's the point in trying, seeing as it's so close to the end of term?"

Exam results had come while Amber, Rosemary and Alice were still in the hospital. They had all passed, Alice obviously getting the best scores, but it was Geraldine Pewter coming top of the year, much to Alice's displeasure.

"I didn't even study that hard!" She had exclaimed, half an hour before the leaving feast. The five of them were up in their dormitory, packing up their belongings. Alice said they shouldn't have left it until this late, but exploding snap can be _very_ tempting at times.

"Yeah, and I study my butt off to get an 86 in charms." Alice said bitterly. "While you get 98!"

"Plus your muggleborn." Carley mentioned, throwing a scarf over Amber's head to Rosemary, who caught it. "Who would have thought that you'd be so good, when you didn't even know that all the stuff you could do _was_ magic until now."

"That's true." Rosemary said "But my mum was muggleborn, and she was top of the year! Maybe it's just a muggleborn thing."

Amber had to take her word for it, because she still couldn't see how Alice who studied day in and day out a month before exams could get beaten by Geraldine, a muggleborn who didn't even study.

Guess it was a magic thing.

Still, Amber couldn't believe it was time to leave Hogwarts already. It seemed like yesterday it was Valentines Day, watching Malfoy get un-dying love from Mandy, and the day before that, running through the forest, being chased by a mad three-headed dog.

"Can you believe we're leaving already?" Rosemary called, sticking her head round her hangings, her long red hair waving. "Seems like only yesterday we were sitting on a stool, hearing the hat shout "Gryffindor"."

"Just what I was thinking." Amber said. She closed the lid of her truck and straightened up. "We had better get going, or we'll have to stand."

They called "Seeya!" to Carley and Geraldine, and left the dormitory with Rosemary and Alice.

"Can you believe that we're soon to be second years?" Alice asked.

"That makes us sound so old!" Rosemary agreed.

"Not that old!" Amber said, whacking her on the arm. "Rose and Daphne will be in 5th year next year-now _that's_ scary."

"True." Rosemary said, as they made their way down the newly repaired marble staircase, and into the great hall, which was full of students. Professor Longbottom could just be seen through the sea of pointed wizard hats, looking quite happy at the students. "But then Zack's going to be in _6th _year. That's even scarier."

"Way more scary than us being in 2nd year." Alice said, and they all sat down, Amber sitting next to Rosemary, and Alice sitting opposite, next to a 3rd year.

They talked for 10 minutes, and then Professor Longbottom called for silence.

"Well this year's been quite eventful, hasn't it?" He said and everyone murmured in agreement. "What with death eaters and what-not."

"Hear hear." Rosemary whispered, and Amber giggled.

"But we find ourselves at the leaving feast, about to go home for the summer." He continued, looking round. Amber saw him catch her eye. And he winked at her. Amber smiled back. "And rest assured, Professor Lyra will _not _be back for next year."

Many students smiled, mostly girls. The boys however groaned.

"Oh shut up, she was a death eater!" Amber hissed at Toby next to her, while Alice whacked Logan on the arm on her other side.

They spent the rest of the feast eating, talking, laughing, and cheering themselves horse, as they ate their way through the feast, and cheered loudly as Professor Longbottom awarded Amber, Rosemary and Alice 50 points for not believing them, and owing to their brillient Quidditch matches throughout the year, allowing Gryffindor to win the house cup.

Amber, Rosemary and Alice turned around, and smirked all at once at Malfoy at this point, who stuck out his tongue at them. Rosemary looked as if she were on the verge of pointing a certain finger at him (Something they had learnt from Rosemary's dad back when they were 8. Aunt Hermione had yelled at him and forbade Amber and Rosemary to ever do it), but seemed to think better of it.

"That'll show Slytherin!" Rosemary yelled happily instead, as many people got up to either clap them on the back, or hug them.

Amber was beyond happy. This was exactly how she planed her first year at Hogwarts to be-better than doing everything her parents did-having their own adventures was fine with her. As she jumped around on the bench, cheering with the rest, she knew that no matter what happened in the future years, this first year, would always be the best.

* * *

The next day came too quickly for Amber. No sooner had they put their trunks in the luggage carriage, pulled by the carriages, Amber realised that she was going to miss the castle a lot. 

They stood outside by the front gates, watching the older students go down to the station in the carriages, waiting for Hagrid to take them back down to the lake in the boats.

Hagrid came into view and began rounding up the first years. Amber turned round to look at Hogwarts one last time. Rosemary and Alice followed, and Alice let out a sob.

"It's ok Alice." Rosemary said, putting a comforting arm around her. Amber did so likewise. "We'll be back. Heck, we'll be back many times before we leave for good.

"Yeah. Though at the rate this year went, it'll be that time sooner than we think." Amber said, talking about how fast the year had been. They all laughed.

"Ah Hogwarts." Rosemary said, "We hardly knew ye."

"Yeah." Amber agreed.

"Well let's just be grateful that all that hullabaloo is over now." Alice said, sounding relieved as they followed the other first years down to the boats.

"Grateful?" Amber said in outrage. "That was the best! If that was first year-I can't wait for second!"

The End.

* * *

A/N: HURRAH HURRAH HURRAH 

And that's the end. I honestly thought this story would seem to go on forever, but i've actualy reached the end. Huh, whadaya know?

Well, i hope you liked, and it didn't turn out Marry-sue-ish. I tried not to make it that way, but it's harder with OC's.

But that's no excuse /slaps herself /

hehe, sorry ...

And come on-they had to win the house cup. It's like ... triditional ... lol.

Oh well. Just so you know, i haven't got a 2nd year planned, so yeah. It's just first year.

Until Next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
